The white wolf
by Leopard Queen
Summary: Abandoned and alone, Mai is cold and hungry. After getting beaten up by a group of teenagers she lost her memory. She is found and taken in to a house. Who's house? The Davis's house. What will happen? Completed!
1. Chapter 01

_**This story has been stuck in my head since I finished my Blood and Chocolate story and starting my Ghost Hunt story. Please read and Review. **_

_**Mai is a where wolf but she doesn't remember anything about being a human yet.**_

The white wolf

1

**Ten years ago**

_The little white wolf shivered. It was wet, cold and dark. Her pack threw her out for reasons she didn't know. Her parents were killed by rouges. No one else would take her in. _

_She walked along a dark deserted street hoping that someone would take her in for the night. She was hungry and thirsty. Then a group of teenagers came walking up towards her. "Hey look at this." One of the teenagers said when he spotted her. And he picked her up. _

"_Careful Jazz it's a wolf her mother might be nearby." Another teenager said._

"_Good, now maybe I can get revenge for my father's death." Jazz said in anger as he started to squeeze the white wolf. It yelped in pain. Then it cried for the human to let her go. When Jazz didn't let her go she bit him on the wrist. And he dropped instantly with a scream. _

"_She bit me, get her!"_

_She ran and ran but they caught up with her and they knocked her down and they hit her with a base ball bat over and over until they thought she was dead. "She's dead, jazz. Let's go to the Arcade." Another boy said._

_The teenagers left. The white wolf waited until she couldn't hear their footsteps then she got up. But once she got up she collapsed. She was too weak._

_She tried to get up for hours but she would just collapse again. Then she heard more footsteps. Maybe it was the teenagers again. The footsteps stopped in front of her. And she growled. She wasn't going to die tonight._

"_Oh you poor thing. Who did this to you?" A woman asked. The little dog only contuied to growl. The lady picked her up and she felt the dog shiver with cold. _

_That's when the white wolf lost conches._

_The woman wrapped the puppy in her coat. And took her home._

_When she reached her house she went in and called out, "I'm home." A minute later her husband came out. "How was your sister?" He asked as he kissed her cheek. "She's good." The husband noticed a bump under her coat. "Luella, what is that under your coat?" Luella pulled the white wolf out of her coat for her husband to see. "Martin, I saw those teenagers beat her up with a base ball bat. She just lost conches." Luella handed the puppy to Martin so she could pull her coat off and wrap the puppy in her coat. "Gene, Oliver can you come here." Martin called out to his identical sons after he examined the white wolf._

_Two identical seven year old boys and thier friend came down. "Yes father?" Gene said._

_Thier mother handed him the white wolf that as wrapped in her coat. Gene frowned when he felt something heavy in the oat. He slowly unfolded the coat to reveal a white ball. "It's a puppy." Noll said. "Yes, she was attacked by those teenagers. She just lost conches. Can you two look after her. You can help if you want Lin."_

_The twins and Lin left. And went in to thier bedroom. They got a basket a hot water bottle wrapped in a towel they put it in the basket covered it with old blankets then gently placed the puppy in the basket._

_They watched her sleep. "She's a wolf." Lin said. Noll and Gene looked at his in shock. "How do you know?" Gene asked._

"_Her ears are longer then a house dog." Lin replied._

"_Where's her mother? And why was she walking in the streets?"_

"_I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Lin loves animals. Especially dogs._

"_Lights out boys." Martin called out. Lin turned off the light. Noll went to bed while Gene picked up the basket and placed it on the bedside table and went to sleep._

_The next day Gene woke up, sat up and rubbed his eyes. He went to look at the time but there was a basket in the way. Why is that basket there? He asked himself._

_Then he remembered the white wolf. He looked in the basket and saw that the puppy wasn't there. He looked around for her but he couldn't find her._

"_Noll, wake up." Gene nudged his brother a wake. "What is it?" Noll asked in a annoyed and a sleepy tone._

"_The white dog that mum found is gone." Gene said, looking for the dog._

"_What dog?" Noll asked, rubbing his eyes. "The little white wolf." Lin's voice came from the bed near the door._

"_Oh that dog." Noll looked around. He found her in the closet, growling as loud as she can. "Found her." Noll picked the puppy up. She squirmed until he put her down on his bed. The puppy jumped off the bed and ran for the door but Lin caught her. "She needs a bath." The little dog must've understood that because she started to squirm even faster. Lin put the puppy in Gene's arms. "I'll give her a bath shell I?" He said._

_From that day the white wolf was named Mai by Madoka because every time the name Mai was came up the puppy's head kept on snapping up._

_Mai (the puppy) grew attached to Noll for some strange reason. And sometimes she would follow Lin around when he was over. _

_Mai was always protecting Gene. But mainly she hung around Noll who liked the wolf she kept him company and protected his brother._

_**I love wolves and I love Ghost Hunt so I wrote this story. Still writing I should say. Please Review. Tell me if you like it so far.**_


	2. Chapter 02

Two

The white wolf is fully grown. Madoka, Luella and Gene have been arguing about what to name her ever since she was a puppy. But Martin stopped the argument by explaining that she is a wild animal and not to get too attached to her. But in truth it was the white dog that got attached to them.

So they didn't give her a name. They would whistle or pat their thighs if they wanted to get her attention.

The white dog comes and goes as she pleases. Sometimes she didn't return for days. But whenever she did she would come back all muddy and smelly So Madoka would give her a bath. It is quite funny.

Madoka would chase her around the house and the yard trying to catch her. It is hard to catch a wolf in ten feet of snow.

When Madoka did catch her, with Lin's help she would drag the wolf in to her bathroom where warm water was waiting for the wolf.

Madoka got wet more than the dog did. The wolf would struggle to get out. But Madoka was smarter.

Naru watched the scene with some amusement. The white dog noticed the grin on his face and when she was aloud out of the bath she would shake herself right in front of him.

A month after that the dog disappeared again. This time she was gone for three whole weeks.

Gene, Luella and Madoka looked everywhere for her. They miss her. Even Lin and Noll started to miss her. But they didn't show it.

Noll was in the Library reading quietly when his twin came in. Gene sat down next to him with a big sigh.

"She'll come back. She always does." Noll said, automatically knowing what the sigh meant.

Then Martin came in. Apparently he had been looking for them. "There you are. I need you to go to Japan and find someone for me."

"Find who?" Gene asked.

"I only have a last name, it's Taniyama. My sources told me that this girl has ESP and other abilities. She knows she has ESP but she is aware of her other abilities. I don't know what these abilities are. Now I want you to go to Tokyo and start a paranormal research centre so you can find this girl."

"When do we leave?" Noll asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Be packed and ready before then. And Lin will be your guardian while you are there."

"What will we do when we find this girl?" Gene asked.

"Help and teach her how to control her abilities."

Martin gave them the information he had on the girl and then the twins went upstairs to pack. While they were packing Gene asked, "what about the dog?"

Noll didn't even reply.

That night the family were sitting, eating dinner when something started to scratch on the glass door.

Gene turned to see the white wolf standing there. She was clean and safe. Gene opened the door to let her in. "Where have you been?" He asked her.

"Gene, she is a wild animal she goes where she pleases." Lin said with a sigh.

"Dad, can we take her with us?" Gene asked his father.

"Why not, Luella can you give her a bath and I'll get the papers ready."

The white wolf whimpered at the word bath. Noll chuckled. Mai growled at him. But Noll wasn't scared. She wouldn't hurt him.

The four of them were on the plane heading to Tokyo. Where they were met by a former monk named Houshou Takigawa and his girlfriend Ayako Matsuzaki.

They collected their luggage. "Is that it?" Takigawa-san asked.

"No. We've got to pick up our dog." Noll said.

"Oh I love dogs."

"So you don't mind if she stays with us?" Gene asked.

"Of course not."

They walked to the other end of the terminal and waited. Then a flight attendant came out with their 'pet dog'.

Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san gasped in shock.

"I thought you said that you like dogs?" Noll said with a grin.

"I do, but isn't she a wolf?" Takigawa said.

"She won't hurt you. We have raised her since she was a pup." Gene said.

Takigawa-san drove them to his house and showed them to their rooms.

When Noll, Gene and Lin unpacked they went down stairs to find that tea was already made. And the couple was sitting there.

Noll sat down, took the hot mug that was offered to him and asked, "What do you know about the girl?"

"Only that she is an orphan and that she is sixteen year old. We don't have a first name."

"That's alright, we have a last name we can run through the local orphanages." Noll said.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me." Matsuzaki-san got up to answer it. "Ah, perfect timing, come in."

Matsuzaki came back in followed by a girl who looked familiar. "This Masako Hara, Hara-san this is Eugene Davis and his brother Oliver and their guardian Koujo Lin. Hara-san is here to help us."

Hara-san wasn't really listening she was staring at Noll. Until their dog sat up from her hiding spot. She growled at her.

"It's all right Hara-san she is only their pet dog." Matsuzaki-san said, trying to calm the girl down.

"It's not that. I think I found the girl."

_**There it is. In the next chapter Mai is revealed and all of your favourite will appear.**_

_**Please R&R **_


	3. Chapter 03

"What are you saying?" Takigawa-san said with the sound of surprise mixed in his voice.

"That wolf is a werewolf."

Lin, Gene and Noll looked at her as if she is crazy. Hara-san looked at them. "How did you find her?" She asked.

"Our mother found her wondering the streets. She was beaten up when she was a puppy."

Hare-san sat down and thought for a minute. "Did she lose consciousness?" She asked after a while.

Gene nodded his head. "She might not remember how to change back."

"What makes you think that the dog is the missing girl?" Takigawa-san asked.

"When did your mother find the dog?"

"Ten years ago."

"The girl vanished ten years ago. The last time she was seen as in a plane with her mother. But the mother only came back."

"Where did they go?" Noll asked

"London."

"How do you that she is back in Tokyo?" Lin asked.

"Martin Davis would have found her by know if she was still in London."

"Okay if the dog is the girl how do we get her to change back?" Matsuzaki-san asked.

"We help her remember." Gene said with a shrug.

"How on earth do we do that?"

"I don't know."

"We find the orphanage." Hara-san said.

"But her mother was alive ten years ago." Hara-san just shrugged.

"Let's start making those phone calls." Takigawa-san said picking up a cordless phone.

They were all about to start dialling when Hara-san shouted, "wait. Try the local church. I have a feeling that you should try the church."

"Okay I'll go to the local church while you guys call the orphanages." Noll said getting up. Then he signalled for the dog to follow him.

At the Church Noll rang the bell and waited. A few minutes later a young man came up to him. "How may I help you?" He asked.

"My name is… Kazuya Shibuya, I'm looking for a girl who is sixteen years old and her family name is Taniyama. Don't know her real name."

The young man opened the gate and stepped aside to allow him to enter. "I'm John Brown, I'm a priest here in the church. Come with me I think I can help you."

They walked to John's office. "Excuse me for asking me this. How old are you?" Noll asked.

"Nineteen. I came from Australia. You actually caught just in time, I was about to go home."

"I wouldn't have stopped you if this wasn't important."

"Don't worry about it. May I ask why you are looking for this girl?"

"She has special abilities that she might not be able to control and my brother and I have been sent here to help her."

"Alright." John opened a filing cabinet and flickered through them. Then he pulled out a file. "Taniyama. First name Mai, sixteen years old, brown hair, brown eyes, half Japanese, half English."

"How did she end up here at the church?"

"She was dropped here by her mother ten years ago go she could be baptized. But the mother really came here to get rid of her. She didn't want her. It's all here." John handed him the papers. While he was reading it John stared to the dog.

"Is she friendly?" He asked

"Yes, you can pat her."

John reached out to pat the dog.

After a Noll read the document he turned to the priest. "Did Taniyama-san make any friends while she was here?"

John looked up at him in thought. "Yes she did, his name is Osamu Yasuhara, and I'll get his address."

When he left, Noll turned to the white dog and asked her, "Do you remember this place?"

The white dog turned her head at him. Noll sighed. "Worth a try."

John came back with the address a few minutes later. "Thank you, Brown-san." Noll said as he stood up. "I hope you find her." John replied.

Noll had his hand on the door handle when he turned to John and asked him, "Would you like to come and help us?"

John jumped to his feet and said, "I'd be honored." "Let's go, I'll explain on the way."

_**For those who are getting confused Mai got beaten up by a group of teenagers after her mother abandoned her. It was a full moon that night.**_

_**When Luella found her and picked her up Mai lost consciousness. She got hit in the head. She doesn't remember who she is.**_

_**I hope that helped. **_

_**Please R&R.**_


	4. Chapter 04

Noll, John and Mai made it to the address. Mai looked up at the house and stopped in her tracks. She whimpered for the men to stop and they did. "What's wrong girl?" John asked.

Mai walked up to the door and sniffed. Then she snapped her head up. Then she started to park and howl.

"She is remembering…" Noll said. John was getting excited.

After a few minutes a teenager came running out. He spotted two men. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Osamu Yasuhara?" Noll asked. "Yes I am. And may I ask who you are?" Yasuhara-san asked in a friendly voice.

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya and this is John Brown. Did you know a girl called Mai Taniyama?"

"You better come in." Yasuhara-san said, stepping aside to let them in. Then he led them in to a living room. "Tea, Coffee?" He asked. "Tea please." John replied.

"Shibuya-san?"

"Tea, thank you."

Yasuhara-san went in to the kitchen and made the tea. He came back a minute later with a tray with three hot mugs in it. "Help yourselves to milk and sugar. Now you were asking about Mai Taniyama?"

"Do you remember her?" John asked.

"Yeah, she would run to the church in tears every time she was upset. One day when I was getting the mail when she bumped in to me. I let her inside and we talked. My parents fed her lunch. She charmed her way in to thier hearts. She made them laugh. Taniyama-san and I played for hours. Since then she came over every day after school to play. Then one afternoon I waited for her but she never came. My parents told me that she probably moved. Do you know what happened to her?"

John looked at Noll who looked at Mai who was looking at Yasuhara-san. "What if I told you that Taniyama-san is a werewolf?" Noll asked.

Yasuhara-san looked at him as if he was from another planet. "I would tell you that you are crazy. You're crazy."

Noll sighed. "See this dog here?" Yasuhara-san nodded looking at Mai. "My mother found her when she was a puppy, she was beaten up by a group of teenagers. She can't remember anything."

"Are you telling me that this white dog is Mai-san?"

"Yes I am. Look at her, she is bigger than any wolf or any wild dog."

Yasuhara looked at Mai gently. Then after a minute he said slowly. "I think I believe you." Then he knelt down in front of Mai and patted her head. "Mai-san?" He whispered quietly. Mai turned her head, then she licked his wrist.

Yasuhara-san looked up at Noll and asked, "let me help. Having me around might jog a memory."

Noll nodded. "Come with us. Bring some cloths with you. So you can stay with us. Make sure it's okay with your parents."

"My parents have gone away for few months."

By the time they got home it was dark and dinner was being served. "Ah just in time Noll." Madoka said as she put the salad down on to the table.

"Everyone, this is John Brown, he's a priest from the church. And this is Taniyama-san's old friend Osamu Yasuhara-san. They want to help."

"Have a seat gentlemen. There is plenty to go around."

"Thank you."

They ate and chattered for a while. When the clock struck ten o'clock Mai went in to the room where she would be alone.

She climbed the stairs and then climbed on to her bed and fell asleep. Feeling the change over come her. Her white fur turned in to the pale skin and her blue eyes changed to brown She pulled the covers over her to cover her nakedness.

_**There it is. Mai changed back. But will she remember her past? Please R&R**_


	5. Chapter 05

_**I just want to thank you for the reviews. And thank you for helping me with the spelling. Enjoy.**_

Noll sat up all night trying to figure out how to get Mai to change back and remember things. Then after a few minutes he was getting sleepy. He turned off his light and went to sleep.

Gene on the other hand couldn't sleep. He read a book for a while, nothing. He counted sheep, nothing. He sighed and got up. Mai usually sleeps on the floor next to him but she wasn't. He got up and went in to her room.

What he saw there blew his mind. He tiptoed out of the room and in to his brother's room where he shook him a wake. "What is it Gene?" Noll was clearly annoyed. "It's Mai, you need to see this." Gene sad as he dragged Noll out of bed and down the hall and in to Mai's room.

They got to the door and Gene put a finger to his lips. "Don't scare her." Noll went in quietly to get a better look.

Instead of the white dog there was a girl with pale skin and brown hair. Noll stayed there for a minute then he returned to stand next to Gene. "We'll tell everyone in the morning. Then Get Madoka to buy some cloths for Mai. Wake me up as soon as she wakes up. Since you're not tired." The twins were excited. And almost speechless. She changed back.

Noll went back to his room, shocked. "That dog really was the girl. Hara-san was right." Noll tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't. He was too shocked and to excited to sleep. So he went back in to Mai's room to find Gene fast asleep on the window seat. "Gene wake up."

"What?"

"Go to bed. I'll stay here. Can't sleep anymore."

Gene sat up mumbled something and dragged himself to bed.

Noll sat where his brother was and waited for the girl to wake up.

Dawn broke through the closed curtains woke Noll. He looked at the bed to find that the girl is still asleep. Noll sighed and went down stairs to see Gene, Lin, Matsuzaki-san, Takigawa-san were eating breakfast.

"Where's Madoka?" Noll asked, looking around.

As soon as Gene told her to go shopping she grabbed her purse and bolted out the door."

Noll chuckled. Matsuzaki-san handed him a hot mug full with tea. Noll took the mug with a nod of thanks then he went back up to Mai's room.

When he entered the room he looked at the bed and she was a wake, watching him. "You're finally a wake." He said, sitting down on the window seat.

She just looked at him. "Do you remember me?" She nodded her head.

"Can you speak?"

She shook her head. Noll sighed. "At least you can understand me."

When Madoka came back it was launch time she came through the door with about ten shopping bags.

She raced through the door and up the stairs. In Mai room Noll was teaching her English and Japanese. She caught on really well… Only when it came to Japanese.

"How is it going?" Madoka asked.

"It didn't take her long to speak Japanese but it is taking twice as long for her to speak English."

"English is the second hardest language to speak." Madoka said sitting down on the bed.

"But she heard me and Gene speak it all the time she-"

"Naru."

Madoka and Noll looked at Mai in surprise.

"What did you say?"

"Naru, Narcissist." Mai said with a frown on her face. Madoka laughed.

Noll (Naru) left the room. He went in to the lounge room and sat down next to his brother. Gene noticed that his brother was annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"There is nothing wrong now drop it." Noll snapped.

Half an hour later Madoka came down with Mai right behind her.

Matsuzaki-san gasped in shock. "She's cute and small. For a sixteen year old."

Mai was wearing a jean skirt with a black top. She stopped when she realized that everyone was staring at her. She looked around and turned her head.

"She is cute." Takigawa-san said grinning.

Mai sat down between Gene and Lin. "Madoka, why is Noll in a foul mood?" Gene asked. Madoka grinned and replied "Mai called him Naru, short for Narcissist."

Gene burst out laughing. Lin hid a grin behind his napkin. She was right. He is a Narcissist.

But they don't know what is about to happen.

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**Please R&R**_


	6. Chapter 06

_**Thank you for the reviews. **_

_**Now back to the story. **_

Mai was sitting outside looking at the moon. It was only half a moon. Then she caught Lin's scent and heard his footsteps.

"Naru told us that you can only speak Japanese, so I did a little research of your name and well… See for yourself." Lin said as he sat down next to her. He handed her a piece of paper.

"I can't read yet." Mai said slowly.

"Your pack is nearby if you want to go and find them."

"Thank you Lin but I'm happy here with you guys. I'll find them when I'm ready."

Lin and Mai just stared at the stars and the moon silently for a moment then Mai asked, "What if they are dangerous? They might attack you and the others."

"You won't know until you find out. Don't worry we can protect ourselves."

"Mai can you come here?" Gene's voice came from inside. Mai stood up and went in followed by Lin.

When they went in Gene pulled her in to a hug. "We are going to search for your pack." Noll said when Gene didn't say anything.

Mai turned to him. "I don't want you to. You could get hurt. Besides you guys are my pack." She said this in perfect English.

Naru stared at her in shock. "Pay back from when you tormented me." She replied to his unasked question

"How-?"

"I observed you when you and your family spoke." Mai grinned at him.

The next morning Mai went with Bou-san to get some food. They were looking at the cereal when a teenage boy went past. He sniffed the air around her.

Mai did the same thing and she growled at him silently as to tell him to back off or else. The boy knew she meant business so he walked on.

Mai knew that he won't give up that easily.

When they pulled in to the drive way Mai could smell him somewhere nearby.

Mai growled loudly. "What's the matter Mai?" Monk-san asked. "Nothing. Let's go in."

Mai entered the house to see Gene annoying Naru who was reading a file and Lin was typing on his laptop.

Gene looked up when he heard the door close. He jumped up with his arms open. Usually Mai would run in to them but instead she ignored him and went upstairs.

"What's up with her?" Gene asked the equally confused Monk. "I don't know, when we got out of the car she started to growl for no apparent reason." The Monk said as he put the groceries away.

Naru was acting like he didn't care but he was just as confused as his brother and the former Monk.

He put the file down and went upstairs to Mai's room. In the room he looked around for her but she wasn't there. He looked out the window just in time to see a white dog running towards the woods.

Naru ran out of the room and back in to the living room. "She's gone." He panted out.

Gene looked at him. "What?"

"She changed in to her wolf form, jumped out of the window and ran in to the woods."

"Don't worry about her, she'll be alright." Lin said not looking up from his laptop.

Naru sighed and sat back down next to his brother.

The truth is that he hadn't been worried about her, until now.

The truth is that he fell in love with Mai as soon as she changed in to her human form.

_**There it is chapter 6.**_

_**I should mention that Bou-san and Ayako live near the woods. **_

_**Please R&R**_


	7. Chapter 07

Mai found the young wolf behind the bushes. She chased him. She hoped that he didn't want to mate with her but she wasn't ready and even if she was ready she doesn't want him around the people she cares about.

Mai was too focused on chasing him she didn't notice three more wolves chasing her. They howled to tell her that they are right behind her.

Mai stop and turned to face them. They were all males. A big brown wolf walked up to her and sniffed. _He must be the alpha._ Mai thought. Mai stood still, letting him sniff. With her ears flat.

She could feel his breath on her fur. She watched the other two males. The young male soon joined them.

The alpha turned to the young male. _Is this her son?_ The alpha male asked him.

The son nodded. The alpha turned back to her and licked her behind the ear. She took a few steps back. _What are you doing? _She growled.

_You are my daughter._ The alpha replied.

_How do you know? _

_Because…_

Naru waited for her on the front balcony for hours. Then she finally came home just before sunrise. "Mai, where have you been?" He demanded. Looking at the men behind her with a deadly stare.

Mai looked at him with happens. "Naru, I found my pack. Let's go inside I don't want to explain it twice."

In the living Mai saw that everyone was there before she started to explain.

"My mother was the alpha female. She had an affair with this man here. His name is Jin Hollis and this is his son Jacob Hollis. They are my father and Jacob is my half-brother."

Every human in the room gasped in shock. Then Naru shook his head. "How do you know that Mai is your daughter?" He asked Jin.

"My mother was white, just like Mai."

"My mother had a choice to make. Me or the pack. She choice the pack. And well you know the rest."

Mai turned to Jin. "They found me and looked after me. I lost my memory when I was beaten by a group of teenagers. I only figured out how to change in to human form."

Naru turned to Mai. "Why did you run off before?" Jacob spoke up. "I was hiding behind a bush. She was only protecting you."

The next night Mai was with her father's pack. Naru waited for her all night. Then Lin came out. "It can never be. You know that?" He said, sadly. Lin wants his friend to be happy but Mai is a where wolf.

"What do you mean?"

"Naru, she's a where wolf."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Naru said as got up and walked down the stairs towards the woods.

Not aware that someone or something is watching him.

_**I don't think that Naru should go in to the woods at night… Do you?**_

_**Please R&R**_


	8. Chapter 08

Naru walked through the woods. He had no idea why he was in the woods. There are bears and where wolves. And from what Mai's father told them, Mai's old pack is not that friendly.

Naru heard a growl nearby he stopped and looked around. Nothing. He walked on, hoping that Mai, Jin and Jacob were nearby.

Another growl, this time the animal show itself. It was a dog. A grey wolf. It was a female. Then another grey wolf joined next to her. Her mate.

They stalked towards him. Naru could easily take them out using his PK. But he would be dead by Lin. And Gene wasn't here to help him.

Naru walked slowly backwards until his back hit a tree. _Gene, help me._ Naru pleaded with his brother in his mind.

_Where are you? _Came Gene's reply.

_I'm about half an hour way. North._ Naru replied.

_Where on our way._

Mai laughed and played with her brother. She was pulling on his tail, when a familiar scent hit her noise. She let go of Jacob's tail and sniffed the air.

Naru!

_Jacob, we need to go my friend is in trouble._ Mai said to her brother. _Right behind you, little sister._

Jacob and Mai ran towards the scent. Soon they saw Naru surrounded by a pack of wolves. Mai let out a howl of annoyance and charged at the alphas. She head putted the alpha female who was about to leap.

The female got up and turned to Mai. _You want a fight you got it._ She growled. She charged at Mai who landed on the ground. Mai kicked her in the belly hard, forcing the female off her. Mai went for the female's side.

The female yelped as Mai got a hold on her coat. Mai tossed her from side to side. Nearly ripping the fur off.

Jacob was fighting the alpha male. _It looked like he could use some help. _Mai thought then she howled for her father.

Jin heard his daughter's cry for help while he was cooking dinner. He stripped his cloths and changed in to the big brown wolf. Luckily his wife Fiona and his youngest daughter were asleep. They don't know about Mai yet but he planned to tell them soon.

Jin ran through the wood with such ease. His older brother Joan calls him the king of the woods and soon it spread to other packs and other alphas wouldn't dare to come near any of the females in his pack. Unless they mean no harm.

Jin saw Mai standing in front of the boy she calls Naru. Her fur was sticking up in anger and she bared her teeth at anyone who dared to start a fight. Jin couldn't help but grin at his oldest daughter.

Then Jin turned to see Jacob on is back, trying to kick a grey dog who looked oddly familiar. Then it hit him. His old enemy, Scar, who has a scar across his eye from his last fight with the 'King of the woods.' _What is he doing back?_ Jin asked himself.

Scar was about to go for Jacob's neck when Jin snarled at him. _Don't even dare._

Scar looked up and saw him. But before he do anything Jin had him on his back. _Leave my son alone. Take your wife and go before I let my daughter over there kill her. _

Scar looked side ways to see Mai gripping the female's neck. _Okay you win we'll go._ Scar sighed. Jin sat back to let him get up. Then Jin turned to Mai. _Mai let go. She's not worth it._

_Rennet, let's go. _Scar called out. Scar and his pack left just as Jin's pack came.

Naru collapsed in relief. Mai walked up to him and licked his face gently, Naru opened his eyes and saw Mai looking at him, and her blue eyes show concern. Naru smiled at her and whispered, "I'm alright Mai."

Mai laid down next to him with her head on his lap. To calm her nerves and to make sure that he is alright.

She never fought with another where wolf before. She didn't need to. All this strength she felt when she fought came rushing through her.

They sat there waiting for Gene and the others. Naru looked down at the white wolf. "Mai?" He whispered gently.

Mai groaned her response. "Thank you." Mai just wagged her tail. Naru chuckled and stroked her head. Mai lifted her head and licked his hand.

The lick wasn't a show of affection it was love. _I can't tell him. Look at me I'm a monster._

"Mai, change back."

Mai hesitated then she changed back in to her human form. Naru knew she would be naked if she changed back so he wrapped her in his coat.

"Mai look at me."

Mai looked at him and before she could say or do anything, his lip met hers. "I don't care who you are or what you are. I love you."

_**There it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.**_


	9. Chapter 09

_**Thank you for the great reviews. They make me want to write more. And I will. So you don't have to worry, this story is not finished. Not by a long shot. **_

Mai went off again, leaving Naru to deal with his family and friends. "Naru, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Gene asked. He all he wants is for his twin to be happy.

"Yes I am. Mai is different, yes, do I care? No. Some people might think that it is a curse. But I think that it is a gift."

"You do know that if she bites you will become a where wolf." Monk-san said. Ayako-san smacked him across the head. "Don't give him any ideas."

"NO!" Mai yelled from the stair case. "There is a good chance you might not survive. I don't want you to die."

Naru pulled her on to his lap and kissed her gently. "I won't die. If I am dying I will let you bite me."

Gene, Lin, Monk-san, Ayako-san watched the couple. Their doubts showed in their eyes.

"They love each other, they make each other happy." Madoka spoke from the stair case.

They all turned to her. "Come on Gene, when was the last time you saw you twin this happy?"

Gene looked at his brother. Naru had his face in her hair, but Gene could see a smile forming on the corner of his mouth.

"As long as they are happy." Lin said with a small grin.

"To Mai and Naru." Ayako held up her glass of soft drink.

"To Mai and Naru." The others repeated.

The next morning while Mai was with her father, Naru, Gene and Lin went and searched for a small office so they can open SPR.

Hours past and they still haven't found the right one. They stopped at a tea shop and Naru saw a window with for rent sign. Naru went over to investigate.

"Gene, Lin over here." Naru called out. "What is it?" Gene asked as they stood next to him. Naru nodded his head towards the empty office. They looked inside.

"It's perfect Noll, good spotting." Gene patted him on the back. "I'll call the owners." Lin said, pulling out his mobile.

Gene sat down on a nearby bench and looked around the neighbourhood. Then he spotted a white wolf running towards them. Gene stood up when he realized it was Mai. "Noll, its Mai."

Naru turned to Mai running towards him with a man chasing her. Nobody cases his Mai.

Mai raced past her boyfriend and hid behind Lin who looked at her in confusion. Naru stood in front of the man who skidded to a stop. "Who are you and why are you chasing my girlfriend's dog?" Naru asked the man angrily.

"Oh, she's a pet?" The man asked in shock. "Yes. She is."

"Then why was she running with two males?"

"They are her father and Brother. And they aren't wild dogs either. Don't let me catch you near them again."

"I was only trying to put a radio collar on her. I only wanted to observe her and her family."

"I don't care, my girlfriend will kill me if her pet was hurt or touched."

"Understand sir, I apologize."

"No harm done." Naru shrugged away the apology. "Is she soft?" The man asked.

"Very." Gene replied as Lin hung up with the owner of the building. "He is one his way. Now what is going on?"

"This man was trying to catch Mai and her family." Gene supplied.

"As I explained before, I only wanted to put a radio collar on her. I've never seen a wolf like her."

"I don't care, just leave the dogs alone." Lin said in a threatening tone. The man nodded and ran.

"Mai you better go and change back before-"

Kazuya Shibuya." A man's voice came from a car that just parked in front of them and walked towards Naru.

"Mai's father." Gene whispered to Lin.

"Excuse me Jin-san do you own the office?" Lin asked, shaking Jin's hand.

"I own the whole building." Jin answered as Mai raced up to him. "Mai why are you in your fur?"

"A man was chasing her; he said he wanted to put a radio collar on her. Apparently the man was watching your family." Naru replied.

Jin nodded as he knelt down in front of Mai. "Are you okay?" He asked her. Mai nodded.

"Shall we get on with business?" Naru interrupted the father and daughter moment. Jin stood and nodded. "When Lin-san called me he caught me in my car. My office is three hours away so I don't have the keys to the main to the inside doors. But I do have the pictures of the rooms." Jin pulled out a folder from a briefcase and handed it to Naru while he rubbed Mai's ears. Mai loves having her ears rubbed.

After looking at the photos Naru handed it to Gene who handed it to Lin who handed it back to Jin. "We'll take it. How much is the rent?" Naru asked after a minute of talking to Gene and Lin. Jin smiled

_**-Oh I should tell you that both of Mai's parents are werewolves and that makes Mai a werewolf. But Mai is not a loup-garou, like Vivian in Blood and Chocolate, she's not like Lupin in Harry Potter. If she does bite Naru, there is a good chance that he could die or become a werewolf. Will Mai bite him? **_

_**I hope you got that.**_

_**Wait and find out. Please R&R.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you for the reviews. And please keep them coming. Your good reviews are the reason that this story is being updated. Thank you.**_

Mai helped Naru, Gene and Lin unpack. Well she was trying. Naru kept on staring at her. She could smell his desire.

As Monk-san came in with another box and Lin opened it to reveal that it was his stuff so he went in to his office.

It only took them three days to get the furniture in and get unpacked. And next week the office will open. (Martin needs to see it before it is open to the public. Martin is paying for the rent. But Naru is the boss.)

Three nights before Martin was due to come to Japan Mai was off with her brother. Naru was walking along the woods. He was following Mai. He knew that the woods weren't safe at night. But he wanted to know what Mai does in her wolf form.

At first he thought that she might have found someone else. Her own kind. But then he remembered that once a wolf chooses her mate they are together forever. Unless another male challenges him. And the male would lose.

Naru found Mai playing with Jacob, play fighting. Then Mai stopped, stood up and sniffed the air. She could smell him. She gave a little grunt. (She used this to call him back when she was still stuck in her wolf from)

Naru walked over to her and sat down. But she tackled him. She is stronger than he thought. She licked his face then tackled her brother.

The three of them play fought, not noticing five wolves watching them. Or so the five wolves thought.

Jin and his pack surround the five. "You again?" Jin said to Scar's mate. The female jumped and looked at the male.

"Don't you remember the last time you fought my daughter, or do you need a reminder?"

The female shook her head in reply. Jin let he pass him. The other four followed her.

"Come on Mai time to head back." Naru said as he stood up. Mai nodded and nipped her brother goodbye and walked towards home.

They were half way home when a bunch of wolves came out of nowhere and jumped them. A male landed on Mai, another male landed on Naru. Mai howled for help. Then she realised that her father is at the other end of the woods. But Jacob should be nearby.

Then a female came out of her hiding spot. _Do you think that you that you could beat me up and get away with it?_

Mai only growled at her. The female turned towards Naru and Mai growled even louder.

The female half changed so she could talk to Naru. "You're her mate?" Naru nodded.

If Naru was scared he didn't show it. The female turned back to Mai and grinned an evil grin. "You have not yet mated yet."

_I'm not ready._ Mai sent to her.

"Oh you're not ready?"

Naru looked at Mai with slight disappointment. The female noticed the look. "Oh you want to make love to her don't you, make her yours."

"But she's half wolf half human."

Mai growled even louder. Naru could tell that she is getting mad. But then a wolf tackled the wolf that had Mai pinned.

While Mai and Jacob were distracted, the female changed back in her brown dog and dragged Naru through the woods. Now Naru was frightened. "Mai, help me!"

Mai turned in to the direction of Naru's voice but he was gone. Mai then turned to the females companion.

_Where did she go? _Mai growled at him. 

_**There it is chapter 10. What will happen to Naru and will Mai and her brother safe him in time?**_

_**Stay tuned.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Where did she go? _Mai asked him again. The wolf shivered in fear. _There is a cave nearby. Turn around and go straight ahead you can't miss it._ The wolf replied.

Mai turned and bolted towards the cave. Jacob grabbed a mouth full of the wolf's fur and pulled. _Walk._

Mai sniffed the ground as she went. She's getting closer. Naru's blood was everywhere.

Mai finally reached the cave. Smells everywhere. Births mating, fights, kills.

It was dark inside. She gave the grunt she uses when she calls him. Naru gave a groan of pain. Mai found him and sniffed the air inside of the cave to see if the female was still here.

"She just left as soon as you came in." Naru groaned. It is painful for him when he speaks. His stomach looks like it was ripped out, his head was bleeding badly, and his left arm and right leg was broken. If he doesn't get to a hospital he will die.

Raced outside and howled, needing her father and his pack. Jacob came in to view. _Brother, I need you to go to my house and get Naru's family okay?_ She sent to him.

Jacob nodded and ran back the way he came. Mai went back inside and laid down next to Naru.

"Mai, is it true that you weren't ready to have sex with me?" Naru grunted out.

Mai gulped and nodded.

"Why?"

Mai sighed and half changed so she could reply. "In my wolf form I'm an adult, but in human form I'm only a kid. Now please no more talking."

"I need a distraction from the pain. Mai to me you are a beautiful young woman and in your fur you are even more beautiful. If you mate with me you are mine forever. The way I want it."

Mai didn't reply she just changed back in to her wolf form.

Everything was quite. And Mai couldn't hear Naru's breathing. She half changed again and shook him. "Naru, wake up." She pleaded. No reply.

"Naru, please wake up." Mai pleaded louder and more forcefully. And still no response.

"No, NARU." Mai cried on his chest. When she felt something touch her cheek. Mai snapped around to see her father look at her with sadness. "Mai I'm so sorry." He whispered Mai rushed in to his arm and cried so hard that Jin's body shook.

Then... "OLIVER!" Gene came rushing in the cave, followed by Lin, Martin Luella, Madoka, Monk-san and Ayako. They were all crying.

Gene cried just has hard as Mai did, over his brothers body. Lin checked for a pulse on his wrist. Nothing. Next he check for a pulse on his neck.

Mai went over to Gene and nudged him with her noise. (She changed back in to her fur to hid her nakedness). Gene grabbed her and held her. He hid his face in her fur. Mai licked his cheek.

"Wait I feel a pulse." Lin said slowly. "It's weak, though."

Gene lifted his face out of Mai's fur and looked at her in the eyes. "Mai, could you...?" He didn't have to finish the question. Mai looked at Martin and Luella. "Do you what you must." Luella said through tears.

Then Mai looked at Madoka who nodded. Then Mai looked at her father, who turned to Luella and Martin. "If your son scurvies he will be like Mai..." "We don't care, we only want our son back." Martin said.

Jin turned to Mai and nodded. Mai stood up and went over to Lin who gave her a slight squeeze and sat back.

Mai's face was just touching his neck when she hesitated. Then she heard him say in a low whisper. "Please bite me, I want to be with you, I want to live."

Mai's teeth touched his skin and she bit in to the flesh gently and after a few minutes she let go. She watched his face for signs of life.

Everyone held their breathes. They let it out when Naru opened his eyes. "Wait he has to be able to change." Jin said.

Naru managed to crawl behind a builder and stripped his ripped cloths. He then pictured himself running next to Mai in his dark fur.

Then a strange feeling took over. The hairs on his arms grew thicker and longer. His mouth started to change. Naru had his eyes closed the whole time. When he opened them he saw black paws. He looked behind him he saw the end of his black tail. It worked. Naru grinned.

Naru finally came back from behind the builder and everyone cheered and hugged him. Naru turned to Mai who smiled sadly at him.

_What's wrong?_ He asked her as soon as his mother let go of him.

_I didn't want this for you. I-_ Naru cut her off by licking her mouth.

After a minute Jin gave a little cough to gain the young wolves attention. "Noll, you'll need to stay in your wolf form for a few days so your wounds can heal."

Naru nodded. He didn't care. He could be with Mai and that's all he cared about.

Jacob watched his sister with her mate. Happy that she's happy. "What will happen now?" A voice asked him. Jacob turned to see Lin-san looking at him. Jacob half changed and said. "They mate, probably have pups. I don't know. It's up to them."

"It would be nice to see what their 'pups' would look like."

"And by the looks of it, they might be conceived any time now." Jacob looked at the back and white wolves, they were lying under a huge tree and Mai was licking Naru's wounds.

"Our saliva has healing abilities. It doesn't actually heal it straight away but helps it heal faster. It only works on our own kind." Jin said sitting down next to his son.

It didn't take long for Naru's wounds to heal and soon he was allowed to run with Mai. She showed him how to hunt, and Jin showed him how to fight. Naru caught on quickly.

One night Mai and Naru walked to the river Naru watched her drink until he couldn't take it anymore he had to have. He needs to make her his.

Naru gave a whimper to get her attention. Mai turned to a fully aroused male wolf. She hesitated then slowly walked over to him. She licked his muzzle and Naru licked behind her ear. _Are you ready?_ He asked her.

Mai nodded slowly. Naru could tell that she wasn't sure if she was ready. Noll mounted her and entered her. Mai gasped in pain. Naru didn't move. Not moving was killing him. But he forced himself to take it slow. He licked behind her ear as he moved his hips. Mai moaned in pleasure. That gave Naru to thrust harder and faster.

They changed in their human form. Then they moved so Mai was on her back. Naru bent his head down and started to suckle on her left nipple then he gave the other one while trusting in and out of her.

Naru groaned and collapsed on top of her. "Finally." He grunted in her ear.

_**Please R&R**_


	12. Chapter 12

Naru and Mai came back to the house and went straight to bed. Luella was disappointed that Naru ignored her and went straight to bed.

"Ma'am, when a werewolf chooses a mate for the first time they want to spend as much time together as possible." Jin said.

That didn't change help. "By this time next year there might be pups." Jacob said. That cheered Luella up quicker than any fast running creature on the planet. Luella wants grandchildren. She wants to spoil them. Like most grandparents. She wants to show them off to her friends. Like a lot of grandparents do.

Gene rolled his eyes at his mother. He has to admit, it would be fun to be an uncle. Hopefully the business will be up and running.

Naru could hear every word that was said downstairs. He and Mai ain't ready for children. But if a child is conceived, the child will be loved and well cared for.

Mai came out of the bathroom and Naru went in. Mai was starting to get dressed when Naru called for her. "yes?" Mai called out. "Can you come here for a moment?"

Mai went in to the bathroom. As soon as she opened the door she was pulled in to the bathroom and pressed against her mate.

"I'm tired and sore." Mai groaned. Naru had no choice but to let her go. No point in arguing with her. She has been a werewolf longer then he has.

The next morning Naru's training continued. Jin and Jacob watched the pair tackle each other. "Do you think it's time to introduce Mai in to the pack?" Jacob asked. "No." Jin simply said.

"Why not?"

"No reason."

"Dad, the pack keeps on asking me why you and I keep on running off. You need to tell them."

I know son, I just want her to myself a bit longer."

"Dad..." Jacob said in in annoyance. Jacob loves his little sister to death and would love nothing less then to spend more time with her like their father does but the back needs to know.

Jin sighed in defeat. "Your right. We'll introduce the both of them to the pack tonight. I'll go and tell the pack, you stay with them until you hear me howl."

Jacob nodded and Jin ran to his pack. Once he got there he searched for his most trusted friend and his older brother. Caleb. Jin spotted him chatting to Chris, a flirt.

"Caleb." Jin called. Caleb turned to his leader and brother walking towards him. Caleb smiled and jogged over to him. "What's up little bro?"

"I need you to gather the pack for a meeting. I have a surprise for you all." Jin said patting Caleb's shoulder. "I can do that. Hey listen, I've been smelling another wolf and where is Jacob?"

"Come with me I want to show you something." Jin took his brother's hand and ran back towards the woods. "Jin?"

Mai and Jacob were play fighting while Naru sat under a tree. Then he noticed Jin coming towards them with another man. Naru barked at Mai telling her to come over to him. She did and he handed her her clothes. Mai gave him a confused look. Naru nodded over to her father. Mai saw the seriousness on her father's face and Mai quickly changed back in to human and quickly got dressed. Naru and Jin did the same.

"Mai, Noll, this is my older brother Caleb." Jin introduced them. Caleb shook hands with them and said, "pleasure to meet you."

"Caleb, I think you might need to sit down for this." Jin guided his brother to a fallen tree. Caleb sat down on the log and looked at his little brother, wondering what is going on.

"You know when Jacob's mother died I did nothing but drink myself to sleep?" Jin asked him. Caleb nodded, getting even more confused.

"Well, at a bar I met another werewolf and the next thing I remember is waking up in a hotel room naked with a woman.

She found out where I lived and she said that she wanted to talk to me but I didn't listen I just told her that it was a mistake and that I wasn't ready for another relationship. I sent her away without knowing that she was pregnant with my pup."

Caleb looked at Jin in shock. "What happened to the pup?" He asked.

"Well I heard that the pup was abandoned by it's mother and pack. It wondered the streets of London."

"You should have listened to the woman, Jin. Then the pup would be here with you, safe and sound."

"But Caleb, If I did listen to her my pup wouldn't have met her mate..."

"It was a girl?"

Jin smiled and nodded. "Do you want to meet her?"

"Brother, I would love to but-"

Jin wrapped an arm around Mai. "Caleb, meet my daughter Mai Taniyama" Caleb looked from Jin to Mai then to Jacob who nodded to confirm it. Then Caleb hugged his brother then looked at his niece, who looked like she was about to run.

Caleb was so taller then her father. Caleb gently pulled her in to a big hug. After a minute she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. _I have a family._ She kept on saying to herself.

When the Uncle and Niece finally pulled away Caleb shook Naru's hand. "Your her mate?" He asked Naru who nodded.

After a while of talking Jin said, "Mai, Noll I want you to meet the pack tonight. You will need the pack's protection with Scar's pack on the loose and the alpha female will want revenge."

Mai and Naru nodded. "Not that you will need the pack's protection. You know how to kick butt." Jin grinned at his daughter and ruffled her hair.

Night time couldn't come any faster. Naru and Mai were in their wolf form waiting for Jacob to come and get them.

Gene could tell that his brother was nervous. "Oliver Davis, nervous? Wow, that's a first." He teased.

Naru growled at him. Not that it scared him. Then Jacob came out of the clearing. "Time to go good luck you two." Gene said and patted them as they went.

What seemed like forever they finally made it to the meeting place. Jin was standing at the back at a cave entrance. When he saw them he raced to his daughter and licked her cheek she replied with a nudge in the neck. Then Jin turned to Naru and bowed his head and Naru returned the nod with his own.

Jin then turned to his pack and stared at them and waited for one member to howl. They waited for a few minutes.

Then happy howls could be heard from every member. Caleb was the loudest.

_**Sorry it took so long to update and I'm sorry if this is a boring chapter.**_

_**Please R&R.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey everyone, I just wanted to thank you for all the reviews. This story would have been taken down if you guys hadn't read it. So I thank you.**_

Naru was able to thrust one more time then he collapsed on top of her. After minute he rolled over on to his back and pulled Mai on to his chest. Naru had the biggest grin on his face, not because he his mate is the beautiful girl/wolf in the planet, not because he has been accepted in to a pack. Because of what she told him only just half an hour ago.

_They were getting ready of bed and Mai had a big secretive grin on her face. He asked her what the big grin was for but she just replied, "nothing." So he decided to tickle it out of her. Still nothing._

_He tried seduction. He unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his muscular chest and his six pack. Normally she would jump him when she saw that. He kissed her neck, slowly, his hands cupping her breasts. He only managed to turn himself on._

_What ever it is he will find out. He declared when he was in bed waiting for Mai. She came out of the bathroom with the same grin on her face. She saw him sulking in bed and decided to put an end to his torture. "Do you really want to know?" She asked him._

_Naru nodded his head. Mai's grin got bigger as she crawled over to him so she was safely in his arms, she leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I'm pregnant. Happy Birthday." It was Naru's birthday and she wanted to tell him at the right time._

_Naru laid there motionless. Mai grew worried that he might reject the pup. "Naru?" She whispered gently._

_Then before she could even gasp she was flipped on to her back with Naru smiling happily down at her. "Oh thank you Mai you have just made me the happiest man and wolf on the planet." and with that he kissed her hard but entered her gently._

Naru grinned happily. He has a mate and expecting a pup. Only a few months ago he was attacked and bitten so he could live. Grinning he bent down and kissed his pup even though it was no bigger then his thumb nail.

He was looking forward to having a child on his hip, crying in the early hours in the morning, changing dippers. He can't wait for the pup to be old enough to run with him and Mai.

The only thing he wasn't looking forward to was telling his family, especially his mother. "Do we have to tell everyone?" Naru groaned.

"First thing in the morning." The expecting couple fell asleep, not knowing that the family already know. Luella, Madoka and Ayako-san were listening behind the door. Until they were dragged away before the couple mated.

Luella could hardly sleep. A grandmother. She is going to be a grandmother.

When the couple came down the next morning she couldn't help but squeeze them tightly.

Gene clapped his brother on the back. "Congrats, brother." Lin shook Naru's hand and Madoka hugged him.

Then they turned to Mai, they hugged her. Naru tried to contain a growl. His wolf instincts were kicking in. He didn't want any other male to touch her, not even his brother or father. _She's mine._

When Jin and Jacob heard they bolted over. They hugged her and felt her stomach. Jessie, Mai and Jacob's little sister came running in to the house and nearly knocking Mai off her feet. Happy that she won't be the baby in the family.

Now the question is how Mai is going to give birth? Wolf or human? Mai decided in her human form.

They partied all day and well in to the night

Naru finally got Mai away from their over joyed families and up to their room. Mai fell asleep as soon as her head hist the pillow. Naru curled himself around her and rested his hands on her stomach, his child.

_**There you are. Mai is pregnant. Naru is going to be a great father. Very protective.**_

_**Thank you for reading. Please R&R.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

Naru and Mai waited for the doctor to come in. Mai was five months pregnant and they were in the hospital for the doctor to bring in the photo of their child. Soon the doctor came in and handed Mai the picture.

Naru leaned over. He could see the head. Mai's child, his child, their child. "Do you want to know the gender?" The doctor interrupted his thoughts. Mai and Naru nodded eagerly. "You are having a girl." The doctor said as he smiled then left the room.

"Our daughter." Naru said in wonder as he looked at the picture in hands while Mai stood up.

At home their friends and family crowed around them to see the baby. "Is it a girl or a boy?" Ayako asked.

Naru smiled. "Girl." Everyone cheered. Mai went upstairs to have a sleep. Just as she was about to drift to sleep Jin came in. "Papa." Mai whispered with a smile. Jin returned the smile and sat on the bed and gently placed a hand on Mai's swollen belly. "My first grandchild. My granddaughter." Mai smile grew wider and Jin laid on the bed and settles Mai in his arms.

Naru watched the father and daughter moment. He can't wait until his daughter is born. He can't wait four months. He can't wait until he can run with her. He can't wait to see what she looks like in her pelt.

Naru went back downstairs and the family have calmed down. They were having lunch. "Ah Naru, want to join us?" His mother asked him when she saw him.

Naru shook his head, "I'm just getting a plate for me and Mai and I'm going to eat in the bedroom with Mai."

Naru got a plate full of food for Mai and himself and went upstairs. When he went in to the bedroom Jin was about to leave. Jin bowed his head and Naru returned it. When Jin left Naru laid down on the bed next Mai and placed the plate in between them. "Hungry?" He asked. Mai smiled and nodded.

They ate in silence and once they finished eating they fell asleep with Naru's hands on Mai's stomach.

Members from the pack came to visit Mai. The males were aloud to see her and talk to her but they weren't aloud to hug her. If they tried to Naru would growl at them.

Gene, Luella, Martin, Lin, Madoka, Monk-San and the others had confused looks on their faces. "He is doing his job as a mate and a father. Protecting his mate and child." Jacob said from his spot in a arm chair in the corner of the room.

"And he's also jealous." Gene said, shaking his head a grin forming on his lips.

Lin chuckled, "that's Naru."

When Jacob went over to Mai Naru took a step back and watched the siblings hug and tease each other. "Hmm, maybe Jacob was right Naru was just protecting Mai and his unborn child." Gene said as he watch Naru face.

Over the next three months Naru and the others wouldn't Mai do anything alone. If she wanted to go to the bathroom which only in the next room someone will be there watching her every move.

One night Mai woke up from searing pain then she felt something wet. Then she realized. _I'm not due for another another month._ She thought to herself. "Naru, wake up." She shook Naru until she heard him ask, "what is it?"

"My water broke."

Naru shot up in bed. "But the baby is not due for another month. I better get Ayako." With that Naru raced down the hall and in to Monk-San and Ayako's room.

"Ayako, wake up." Naru shook the doctor roughly until she woke up. "Naru, what's the matter?" She asked sleepily.

"Mai's water broke. She's in labour."

"But she's no due for another month."

"I know that but she's in labour now and she is scared."

Ayako jumped out of the bed and in to Mai and Naru's room where Mai lay panting with a scared look on her face.

Naru raced over to her. "You'll be okay." He whispered as he brushed her bangs out of her face.

Mai, Naru, Ayako were in Jin's old house so Mai could get some piece and quiet without people fussing over her. They couldn't call them because there is a thunder storm and the power is out.

"Okay Mai, When I tell you to push I want you to push as hard as you can, Okay? Now push..."

_**Hey sorry for the late update. And thank you for the good reviews on 'Gift or curse.' I have also updated 'Mai's secret.' **_

_**Please R&R.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I'm sorry for not updating. Well here it is chapter 15. Enjoy.**_

The rain the thunder and lightning stopped but the rain didn't. It was still pelting down. Mai was sleeping soundly after feeding her and Naru's baby girl. Ayako said that mother and daughter are healthy. Even though the baby is small and a month early she is healthy. But when the rain stops both mother and daughter will have to go to the hospital for a check over.

While Mai slept Naru held his little girl to his chest, trying to pick a good name for her. Mai left that to him. Since she gave birth to her.

The baby opened her eyes and stared in to her father's. The little girl has blue eyes like her fathers but that might change when she gets older.

Then as Naru stared in to the new born's eyes he felt that the baby and Mai will be all right. "Was that you little one. Are you trying to tell me something?" Naru asked her but he got no reply she only closed her eyes and went back sleep. Naru got up and went in to the living room where Ayako was reading and with a hot mug on the coffee table. "Ayako?" He whispered as he walked over to her. Ayako lifted her head to see Naru holding his daughter. She stood up. "Is she all right?" She asked. Naru nodded. "I don't think that you need to take them to the hospital." He whispered looking down down at the infant.

"What makes you say that?" Ayako asked coming towards him.

"My daughter told me. At least I think it was her. I can't say for sure. But while I was staring in to her eyes I felt this feeling that Mai and the baby are healthy and happy."

Ayako stared at him for a long moment then she nodded. Then suddenly the ran stopped and the power came back on. "I'll try and call everyone you go back to Mai and pick a good name for your daughter."

Naru went back in to his bedroom and placed the baby in her crib which was settled on Mai's side. Then Naru went to his side and climbed in to the covers and fell asleep. The sheets that Mai gave birth on was burnt in the fire the burned brightly in the fire place in the living room. And the top mattress of the bed was gone. Replaced with a spare one in the spare room.

The next day friends and family came in to see Mai and the baby one at a time. The grandparents went first. Luella, Martin and Jin smiled proudly at the gorgeous baby girl.

"Picked a name for her yet?" Jin asked Mai. Mai shook her head. "I left than to Naru."

Jin turned to Naru. "I can't find the right name for her." Naru said watching his mother place the baby in Gene's awaiting arms and leave.

Then he heard Gene gasp. "Gene what is it?" Martin asked. Gene started at his niece then after a minute he looked at Naru. "Call her Olivier after her father. She has your abilities and as well as Mai's. And she will be her father's daughter."

Naru frowned and walked up to his brother and stared at his daughter. "Olivier ." He whispered and the baby opened her eyes, looked at her father and smiled. Naru smiled and repeated, "Olivier."

"I can't wait until to see what she looks like in her fur." Jacob as as Gene handed Olivier to him. Jacob sat down next to Mai and kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'm so proud of you."

Mai smiled and placed her head on his shoulder and watched her daughter sleep.

Once everybody had a hold of Olivier Mai took her upstairs to feed her. "Noll stood up to follow her when Gene came up behind him and gently slapped him on the back. "You did good little brother."

Naru smiled at him and went up stairs. While Mai fed her Naru sat next to her and cradled Olivier's head gently in his the palm of his hand. He then kissed her for head then he kissed Mai on the side of the head. "I love you." He whispered in her hair.

_**I apologize for not updating. And I'm sorry if this chapter is short or boring. **_

_**Please R&R and let me know what you think.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello. I'm just going to say this...I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Olivier is up growing fast and looking like her father every day. She is a daddy's girl. But when she wants a cuddle she goes to her mother. She hasn't turned in her wolf form yet. Jin said that it might take some time.

Mai and Naru change forms to show her. They do that every night. But nothing work. It only got the Naru and Mai aroused.

One night Jin's pack could be heard from miles. They were calling for Olivier. They were trying to help. And... It worked.

Olivier closed her eyes. For a moment it looked like she had fallen asleep but then thin hair started to grow. And soon she fully changed in to her wolf form and Naru and Mai howled with happiness.

Olivier's fur was not black or white or both her fur was silver. But she is still a baby it might change. Mai stood on her hind legs and picked her daughter up gently by the scruff of her neck and she took her out so she can meet her grandfather's powerful pack.

Olivier sat between her father's powerful front legs. After a minute a pack member came forward and examined the silver pup. He sniffed then gave the pup a gentle lick of affection. Jin stood proudly next to Mai. He was proud of Olivier and the pack. But he watched the wolves who go up to the young pup, with a warning look. _Hurt her and your dead. _The look seemed to say.

Naru would let out a threatening growl if a wolf got to close. Mai was ready to pounce if she heard her daughter yelp in pain.

Pretty soon Olivier had fallen asleep. Her head on her father's paw. Naru picked her up gently and carried her in to his and Mai's room gently by the scruff of her neck. He couldn't get her in the house fast enough.

When Olivier safely in bed a sleep Naru went in to the room that belonged to himself and Mai. He found Mai all ready asleep. Naru quietly went in to the bathroom. Then he came back out only in his boxers. He then slipped under the covers. "You couldn't get Olivier in the house fast enough could you?" Mai's soft voice whispered.

"I don't like anyone touching my daughter or her mother." Naru replied as he pressed against Mai's back.

Mai could feel his arousal. He moved slowly up and down her. Mai closed her eyes against the heat and the pleasure. Then she felt him kiss her neck. "I want you now." Naru whispered huskily in her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe.

Mai nodded her head and Naru turned her on to her back and laid on top of her. His boxers were discarded and so were Mai's night gown. They were tossed in to a nearby chair.

And with one big hard thrust he entered her. They both groaned in pleasure. And soon they moved together in a perfect rhythm. But Naru increased the speed.

Naru rolled on to his back, pulling Mai to his chest. "Wow." That was the only thing that Mai could say.

"Wow in deed." Naru agreed, stroking her back gently. Soon they fell asleep with the baby monitor on Naru's bedside table.

_Mai was in her pelt sniffing the ground. She caught the scent and howled for her mate who came rushing up and they ran in the direction of the scent. The scent of their daughter._

_Mai ran and ran for what seemed like forever Mai caught a glimpse of her daughter and the bitch who took her. It was the same bitch who nearly killed Naru._

_Mai growled angrily at the female. When the female ignored the growl Mai and Naru charged at her. The female picked Olivier up roughly and ran. The scream of the of her pup made Mai run faster._

_Then there was a loud cry of pain that sounded like a pup in pain. Mai could smell blood. 'please, not my daughter' she thought as she picked up speed._

_Mai noticed that Naru went in another direction to cut the female off. Mai saw the lifeless body of her daughter in the jaws of the female. "No!" Mai heard Naru shout in sadness and anger. He lunged towards the female killer but he was tackled in mid air. Soon all Mai could hear was his pain. Then something hit her painfully. The last thing she saw was the female grinning evilly at her._

Mai quietly screamed in fear and tears pouring down her face. She turned to a sleeping Naru she watched his chest rise and fall in time with his breathing. Then Mai quietly got out of bed and, put on her bath robe and went in to Olivier's room, she gently pick her up and went back to bed. Mai placed Olivier in the bed and climbed in next to her daughter so Olivier was sleeping between her parents.

Naru woke up to find something against his stomach. It was to small for it to be Mai. He pulled the covers back a little to see Olivier curled up in a ball. Naru looked at Mai who was awake and looking at him.

"I had a dream..." Mai told him about the dream. Naru pulled her and Olivier in to his warm embrace.

"That is not going to happen." Naru whispered in her hair. _I won't let that happen. _He thought to himself.

_**There you are chapter 16. I'm deeply sorry if this chapter is boring.**_

_**Please R&R**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**This is a Christmas special. Enjoy.**_

This is Olivier's first Christmas. She is growing fast and she is only three months old. She is turning in to a real daddy's girl. (Only because her father, her grand parents and her uncle spoil her.) She figured out if she wants to sleep in the same bed with her parents all she had to do was start the fire works and daddy would come running. Her mother would just roll her eyes at him. The mother caught on quickly.

It was Christmas eve and Mai and Naru were getting ready for bed after coming home from a Christmas party. They had just put Olivier to bed who had most of the adults attention. Again Naru want to tear anyone apart who stared at his girls in a strange manner.

"Now Naru, when she starts crying don't go rushing in there like you have ants in your pants. If she starts crying I'll go and try and put her to sleep." Mai said as she crawled under the covers.

Naru didn't say anything because he knows that she is right. Olivier needs to sleep in her own room and in her own bed.

"Oh and stop spoiling her." Mai said teaching over him to turn off the light. Naru reached out and covered both of her breasts in his hand and squeezed gently making her groan in pleasure. Naru kissed her mouth gently. They were to tired to make love. They had been running with the pack. Although it felt good with the wind in your fur and running with your mate. It was exhausting for them. Running non stop.

Mai collapsed against Naru with his hands still on her chest and still kissing her. After a while they stopped and just laid there with Naru stroking Mai's back while Mai appeared to be asleep resting her head on his chest.

Right on cue Olivier started to cry. But it was just any cry it was a wolf cub crying. Olivier had changed in her wolf form.

Mai bolted out of the bed stripped her cloths and changed with Naru close behind her. Mai and Naru bolted in to their daughter's room and saw the female wolf climbing in through the window. Mai growled angrily. The female looked up at her in surprise and then she bolted back out of the window. Mai turned to Naru. _Stay here with Olivier. _Naru nodded. He knew that the female wasn't alone.

As Mai chased the female through the woods Mai howled for help and soon Jin and his pack was right behind her. _Naru is with Olivier can one or two of you go to them? _Mai asked the pack not taking her eyes off the wolf in front of her.

Jin sent Caleb and Jacob to Olivier and Naru. Then Mai lost sight of the female. Mai sniffed the air. Jin stood next to her doing the same. When they couldn't find her scent Jin ordered the pack to split in to groups and search the woods while he and Mai went of sniffing.

_She could have hidden in the river. _Mai thought out loud. After a few hours one by one the groups came back with nothing. Mai sighed in frustration. _Lets all go home and rest._

_What if she tries it again? _Jacob asked.

_Olivier will sleep with me and Naru. Until we catch the bitch. _Mai replied.

When she got home Olivier was asleep and back in her human form. Naru was sleep in the rocking chair. Jacob and Caleb were sitting near the window watching Olivier sleep. Jacob and Caleb looked up when they heard Mai grunt. Mai nodded her head towards the door. They quietly left with a big thank you from Mai.

When they left Mai went over to Naru and nudged him until he woke up. "Did you get her?" He asked as soon as he saw who it was. Mai shook her head no. "Don't worry, you will get her. No should go to bed?" Mai had transformed and grabbed a robe from the closet and put it on then she carefully picked Olivier up and whispered. "I want Olivier with us at all times until I get that bitch." Mai said the last part with venom.

When Mai and Naru got to their bedroom they placed Olivier on the bed while they got changed then they laid on either side of Olivier. As soon as Naru was under the covers Olivier was clutching his night shirt in her tiny hands. Mai smiled and gently rubbed her baby's head.

"It's Christmas tomorrow." Mai whispered to her daughter who was already asleep. Her father was to. Mai watched the father and daughter for a while then she fell asleep herself.

Not knowing what Naru has planned for her. But she did wonder what he got her.

The next morning Olivier woke up before her parents. And then she began to cry. She was hungry. Mai and Naru woke up with a start it was clear that they forgot that Olivier was in their room.

Mai went down stairs to make her a bottle. Naru got dressed and went down stairs to see Mai feeding Olivier. Jin, Jacob, Caleb were fighting over who gets to old Olivier. "I'm her grandfather." Jin stated. Once Olivier was fed she was in her grandfather's arms.

Then Ayako came out of the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready. After breakfast we can open the presents."

When they got in to the dining room they saw Luella, Martin, Gene, Lin, Madoka and Monk-san were sitting at the table waiting.

Jin held Olivier while he ate with the other hand. Gene sat next to his brother. _Are you going to ask her? _Naru heard his brother's voice in his head.

_Yes. Is the mistletoe in place? _Naru replied

_Yep. Who would have thought that you have a romantic bone in your body. _Gene teased. He couldn't help it.

_Oh shut up. At least I have a girlfriend. And a daughter. _Payback.

_Hmph._

Naru grinned. He doesn't always win against his brother. _I will one day. _Gene sounded like a child. _Child. _Naru said.

No reply. _I'm going to get Mai under the mistletoe as we soon as go to open the presents. _

_Good idea. You got her present?_

_It's in my pocket_

Soon everyone had finished eating breakfast and finished washing the dishes.

Naru stood in the door way and waited for Mai. He saw her coming towards him with a big happy smile on her face. Hopefully what Naru has planned will make that smile even bigger.

Naru retuned the smile and sighed, this is it.

When Mai was standing right in front of him, Naru held rubbed her arms gently and said, "Mai from the first time I saw you in your human form I fell in love with you. But everyone kept on telling me that it would never work out. But we proved them wrong."

Mai looked up at him in confusion. "What I'm trying to say is..." Naru pulled out a small box and opened it. Mai gasped in surprise. "Mai Taniyama, will you marry?"

In the lounge room everyone including Lin had their eyes closed waiting for Mai's answer. Praying that the answer will be yes.

_**I hope you liked this chapter. Part 2 is coming up along with Mai's answer.**_

_**Merry Christmas!**_

_**Please R&R.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello. You wanted part 2 you got it...**_

Mai stared at him in shock. Never in a million years would she have expect this. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could find her voice. Her mouth kept on opening and closing. Finally she got the one word out...

"Yes." It was a tiny whisper but Naru heard it thanks to his wolf instincts. He hugged her tight and lifted her up and swirled her around then he kissed her gently. But when she kissed him back it turned passionate and rough. Naru pulled her against him and Mai could feel his arousal against her belly. Naru let her go, took her hands his own and guided her in to the lounge room and sat down, pulling her down on to his lap to hide his swollen member.

Once the presents were given and unwrapped. Ayako noticed that Naru didn't get Mai anything. "Naru what did you get Mai?" She asked.

Naru pulled out Mai's left hand and everyone gasped. "When?" Luella asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago." Naru replied standing up. "Gene, can you watch over Olivier for a few hours?"

"Of course."

As soon as the door was closed they tore each others cloths off, buttons flying every where. Naru push Mai up against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist so he was the only thing holding her there.

Naru went straight to business he entered her roughly. She whimpered in pleasure. Naru groaned at the pleasure. She was so tight. He began to move and soon Mai began to move with him. Still connected they moved over the bed. They moved together in silence they didn't want anyone to know what they were doing. Not that it was any of their business.

Naru rolled on to his back breathing heavily pulling an equally breathless Mai on to his sweaty chest. "We should go back down." Mai said as soon as she calmed down.

"I don't want to." Naru replied as he kissed his way down her neck. Then the door burst open to reveal a distraught Gene hold a screaming werewolf cub. Luckily Mai and Naru were covered by a thick blanket. "I'm sorry, but she won't stop crying. Every one tried." Gene said.

Mai sighed and held out her arms and Gene placed the screaming child in her mother's arms and she stopped screaming instantly. Mai smiled at Gene as said, "Thank you." Gene smiled and nodded then he left.

Naru drifted his attention from Mai's neck to the baby in her arms. He was surprised that she stopped crying when she was in her mother's arms. She usually wanted Naru, her father. Naru sat up and pulled his mate and pup in to his lap. He kissed the top of Mai's head.

There was a feast at lunch time. All of their favourite Japanese foods. The Sushi was gone in a matter of minutes. With their bellies full they all went in to the lounge room to plan a wedding. Mai groaned. She doesn't like people fussing over her. But if she wants to get married she'll have to listen to the arguing.

When Mai couldn't take it any longer she exploded. "Listen, if you can't reach to a decision on where it should be Naru and I will run away with Olivier and we'll elope."

_I'm up for that._Naru thought. He doesn't like big weddings and neither does Mai. Or so she told him.

Night time soon followed and Mai, Naru and Olivier went out for a run with Jin's pack. When they got to a clearing Naru, took his daughter from Mai and took her to a spot near the river. _Your brother is waiting for you. _Naru told her. Mai turned and saw Jacob stalking her. His sign that he wants to play. Mai turned back to Naru. He was laying down with Olivier between his front paws and he was licking her at the back of her head. He was leaving his scent on his daughter to warn off other wolves.

Mai tackled Jacob to the ground but she was soon over powered and soon she was on her back with Jacob leaning over her. Mai let out a playful growl. Soon their father joined them along with his wife and youngest daughter.

Naru was watching them from the corner of his eye. Olivier was sound asleep using Naru's paw as a pillow. Soon Jin got tired an came over to see his grand daughter. Naru gently placed Olivier in to Jin's lap started to lick the little pup with love and pride. His grand daughter.

Then with out warning Lin came in to view and the pack started to growl at him but Mai's growls were more frightening. They packed away. Mai turned to Lin and half changed so she can speak. "What's wrong, Lin?" She asked.

"Two brown wolves have broken in to the house. The family is in trouble." Lin replied frantically. Naru and Jin must have heard because they were on their feet and Olivier being carried by Naru they bolted up to the house where Naru, Lin and Jin snuck in to Olivier's room.

Mai, Jacob and Caleb went bursting in threw the kitchen door. And as soon as Mai saw the female that nearly took Olivier she bolted and head butted her in the ribs. Before the female could recover Mai went for her throat and began to shake her likke a rag doll. When Mai saw Gene laying there unconscious with blood all over his body.

_**I'm sorry if it's to short. But you guys wanted me to update so I did. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**_

_**Please R&R**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thank you for the good reviews.**_

_**Previously on the white wolf... **_

_Mai, Jacob and Caleb went bursting in threw the kitchen door. And as soon as Mai saw the female that nearly took Olivier she bolted and head butted her in the ribs. Before the female could recover Mai went for her throat and began to shake her like a rag doll. When Mai saw Gene laying there unconscious with blood all over his body._

When Mai saw Gene laying there she shook the female harder until the female let out a groan of pain. Mai let her go.

_Did you hurt Gene? _Mai asked her. The female didn't reply at first but when Mai got a hold of her neck and squeezed she nodded her head. Mai let her go and went over to Gene. Mai howled for Naru, Jin and Jacob who came racing down. When Naru saw Gene he howled in fear and raced over to him.

Mai looked up from Gene and Naru to her father and brother then she nodded her head to the female who laid there groaning in pain. Jin and Jacob got the silent message and went over the female and her pack members.

Naru half changed to call for his brother to wake up. Ayako sensed that it was safe to come out of her hiding place and came out to find Naru leaning over his brother. Ayako raced over to them and tried to pull Naru aside but she couldn't. "Lin-san, can you help me so-"

"GENE, NO!" Luella screamed as soon as she saw her son laying on the floor covered in blood. "Martin, hold your wife back. I need to look at his injuries." Ayako called out.

Ayako searched for a pulse. She found a weak pulse. "I found a pulse. But the wounds are beyond me... Jin, do you have a doctor in your pack?" Ayako turned to Jin who nodded then bolted out of the door knowing what she meant. Ayako needs a doctor who know more about these wounds.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Luella screamed, squirming faster. Mai went over to her and stood on her back legs and her front paws were on Luella's shoulder. Mai gave a little whine like she use to when she was upset. Luella looked in to Mai's blue eyes.

Mai was the same size as Luella if she stood on her back legs in her wolf form. Luella wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in Mai's furry neck. Then Mai felt someone hug her from behind. Naru.

Then Jin came running back in his human form. There was an old woman behind him. "Everyone this is my great aunt Martia. As soon as she heard what happen she bolted out of the door."

Martia went over to Gene and examined him. "He has been bitten I'm afraid. And you all know what happens when a healthy human gets bitten by a werewolf. He might not survive."

"What can you do?" Luella asked.

"Nothing, I'll have to keep an eyes on him."

"What can we do?" Martin asked.

"Pray. Hope that he gets through the night. Some one get him on to the couch."

Lin gently lifted Gene and gently laid him on the long lounge.

Mai went in to her room to change back in to her human form but she found it hard. _If Naru can do it so can I. _Mai thought as she closed her eyes to concentrate. But nothing happened.

Naru came in and saw it. "Maybe your to emotional to change back." He suggested.

Mai calmed herself and tried again. But nothing. She let out a howl of frustration. "Looks like your stuck again." Naru said. "Maybe you might change back when Gene wakes up." Naru said. _Maybe, I need to see Martia and see if she can help me. _Mai growled.

They went down stairs. "Everyone, Mai is stuck in her wolf form again. Probably to emotional." Naru announced. Everyone turned to see Mai in her wolf form. Then Caleb came down with a silver pup in his arms. "It looks like Olivier is stuck too. She is still frightened from the ordeal. I'm surprised, she could understand what had just happened. She is to young to understand."

Everyone was concentrating on Olivier. No one except Martia noticed that Genehad changed in to a black wolf like Naru. Now all he has to do survive through the night.

Mai looked at the long couch, frowned then she walked slowly over to it. And laying there was a black wolf, identical to Naru. Mai gave a little bark of happiness. Every one turned and saw the exact same thing as Mai.

"It is not over yet, he still has a lot of wounds that is deep. It will take a little while longer for them to heal. Even with the healing saliva of the. But he is out of the danger zone."

Luella, Martin, Naru, Lin, Madoka, sighed in relief. Everyone else cried in happiness.

Mai, Olivier and Naru went up to the bedroom. "Well we're back to the old times, except that Gene and I are werewolves and you and I have a daughter."

Mai lick his cheek and fell alseep on the bed with her daughter curled up against her stomach. Naru wanted to join them so he closed his eyes and concerntrated. He didn't care if he got stuck to. Nothing happened. "worth a shot." He sighed. He laid down and let sleep overcome him.

_**Here is what you ordered and update.**_

_**How will Mai and Olivier change back? Is it because they are to emotional? Will they change back when Gene wakes up?**_

_**Wait and find out.**_

_**Please R&R.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy it.**_

Gene woke up and looked around. "Oh Gene your a live." Gene heard his mother cry out in joy. She cried so hard that everyone in the house heard her. His legs were curled under his body.

Naru was the first to check that he was all right. Then Mai sniffed him. Martin placed a hand on his shoulder. Luella wrapped her arms around his neck.

Gene stood up hopping that he could get out of his mother's grip. Everyone gasped in shock. Gene's paws were white. Gene noticed where they were staring. He looked down he saw white paws. After he finally got out of his mother's grasp he walked over to Mai who nipped his ear gently in a sisterly affection. Naru went upstairs to change in his wolf form. He wanted to run with his brother and mate and his daughter. He picked up his daughter gently in his mouth.

He went back down stairs and went to the door. He gave a little bark as to say are you two coming? Mai and Gene followed him and they raced out of the door and to the woods. But they stopped when they heard a loud cheer coming from the house. The three wolves looked at the house then at each other. Olivier squirmed in her father's jaws. Naru placed her gently on the ground and she went over to Gene and sniffed him. Then she stood on her hind legs. Asking him to carry her. Gene picked up his niece gently. Mai took off and the two brothers followed her.

When they got to the clearing Mai sat with Olivier while the brothers play fight. Olivier was trying to catch her mother's tail. When she caught it she bit down on it to hard making her mother yelp in pain.

The two males stopped play fighting and looked. Naru saw Olivier at chewing on Mai's tail. He sighed and went over to her. He picked her up and shook her a little till she let the tail go. _Who knew that her bite was worse then her bark. _Mai thought a she examined her tail. Gene took Olivier and they played while Naru laid down next to Mai and started to lick her tail.

_I can't believe that she is walking and playing with her uncle. She is to young to be doing those sort of things. _Naru sent to Mai.

_She is a month old. If she was a normal dog she would be old enough to leave her mother. _

_No she is too young-! _Naru growled angrily.

_Let me finish. But since she is a werewolf. In her human form she is still a baby. So she will always be with us. If she wants to. And you can't force her to stay. Not even me._

Naru sighed. He hates it when she's right. He didn't want Olivier to grow up to become a friary young woman like her mother. He wanted Olivier to be his little girl forever. And by the looks on Mai's face she wants the exact same thing.

_When she makes mistakes we will always be there to help her. _Mai said in his mind. _She will make mistakes in the future. She needs to make them so she can learn from those mistakes. _She was right again. Naru growled.

Then Jacob and Caleb came in to view in their human form and sat down next to Mai. Jacob ran his fingers through Mai's soft thick white fur messaging her back. Mai arched her back like a cat in to his hand as to say more.

"So that is Gene?" Jacob asked. Naru nodded in response. "He is not much different then you." Jacob faced Naru. "Except for the white paws."

"I take it that he has healed?" Caleb asked. Mai nodded this time. Then she howled to get Gene's attention. Gene looked over at her then he picked up Olivier who started to squirm. Gene laid down next to Naru and nudged him in a playful manor.

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asked Gene. Gene smiled at toothy grin and nodded. Olivier had crawled over his legs and was about to crawl over Naru's but Naru caught her and sat her down between his front legs and started to lick on the back of her neck. Her weak spot. Gene watched this in shock. How did Naru get this over energetic pup to calm down. Naru saw his brother's look. _That's her weak spot. _He explained.

Mai's attention wasn't on her daughter or her mate or her brother and uncle or Gene she was staring at some bushed as if she was waiting for it to move. And it did. It came closer. Mai growled loudly and angrily causing Naru, Gene, Jacob, Caleb to look at her in confusion. Olivier tried to hide herself in her father's chest.

The bush was getting to close to her family especially her pup. Mai got in to a pouncing position and waited. The males were either wondering if she had gone mad or that she was hungry and saw a rabbit.

Then Mai pounced in to the moving bush. Mai landed on a man with a camera. She remembered him. He was the same man who chased her months ago. Mai growled, baring her sharp teeth at him just to frighten him.

And it worked. "Ah someone help me!" The man screamed. Jacob and Caleb rushed over to see Mai standing over a man baring her teeth at him. The man looked like he was about to wet his pants.

The man looked at Jacob and yelled. "She knows you, get her off of me, PLEASE!" Jacob sighed. "Mai, let him go." And Mai retreated back to her daughter.

"Her name is Mai?" The man asked. "Yeah, I got her for my sister. I called her Mai after my beloved sister?"

"Is your sister dead?"

"No I never got to see her. We finally met up a short while ago and the dog and my sister bonded so I gave the dog to my sister." Jacob lied.

"Why did the dog look like she wanted to rip me apart?" the man asked as he fixed up his cloths. "She has a pup. All mother's will kill to protect their babies." Caleb replied.

"Can I see the pup?"

"I wouldn't the pup's father is there with the pup. He is even more dangerous. He is a wild dog. We can't control him. He is only use to me, my sister and our family. He has-"

Another growl came from behind them. This time it was Naru. His eyes trained on the man. The man lifted his hands up. "I won't hurt your pup, I promise." Naru apparently didn't hear him because he started to slowly walk towards him still growling.

"No." Jacob shouted in a stern voice but that didn't stop him. Caleb tried it too but that didn't work either. Naru still walked towards the man. The man's back hit a tree. Naru stood on his hind legs and snatched the camera and the cord that hung around the man's neck snapped amazingly it didn't the man.

Naru shook head from side to side and flung against the rock and the camera smashed beyond repair. "It looks like he knew about the pictures." The man said with fascination written all over his face.

"He is a smart wolf." Jacob said with a shrug as if it was nothing of importance.

"Look a pack of wolves will be here along with the pup's grandfather and they won't tolerate humans anywhere the young pup. Your lucky that the parent's didn't kill you. Go now and leave now before the father's brother comes." Jacob said and the man ran like hell.

Jacob and Caleb went back to the wolves who where already starting to leave. "Leaving?" Caleb asked. Mai nodded gently because she had Olivier in her jaws. Jacob nodded at his sister to say that he understood that she wanted Olivier away from here as quick as possible. Mai returned the nod and ran home.

Mai placed Olivier in her crib and Olivier turned back in her human form. Mai and Naru and Gene stared in shock. Hours earlier she was stuck. Mai closed her eyes and when she opened her eyes again she saw that she was human again. Gene went in to his room to change back when he did he got dressed and went to face his mother again.

Mai changed back in to her wolf form again so she can go in to her room where she changed in to her human form. But as soon as she was about to get dressed Naru pulled her roughly towards him so their bodies were fused together. Mai could feel his arousal against her thighs. That made Mai aroused.

Soon she was on the bed with Naru on top of her pounding in to her hard. She groaned in pleasure and moved her hip with him. "You are so beautiful Mai. I don't want you now. I need you now." Naru gasped out in her ear. "I need you too." Mai replied. Naru groaned and kissed her mouth hard while he trust harder and faster. He could feel her tighten around him. She is about to come. "Naru I'm about to come." She gasped. "Me too. Mai!" "Yes." "Mai!" "Yes!" And they came together. Naru was able to thrust one more time before groaning and collapsing on top of Mai, pressing her in to the mattress with his weight.

After Naru caught his breath he rolled on to his back pulling Mai with him. Mai laid her head on his sweaty chest and they both fell asleep.

_**Again I'm terribly sorry that I didn't update.**_

_**Remember a dog's age is different. For an example. If a dog is 11 years old in dog years the dog will be over 70 in human years. When a puppy is eight weeks old the pup is old enough to leave its mother and in to loving homes.**_

_**Olivier is 3 months old.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**I'm sorry it took me so long to update.**_

_**This chapter is five years later. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

"Olivier, where are you, you little minx?" Naru growled. Olivier was hiding some where because she hates bath time. "If you come out I'll tell you about how mummy and I met." Olivier had been wanting to hear this story for a long time. But her father was saving this story for last because it is his favourite story. Olivier came out of her uncle Gene's wardrobe and raced to her father's side. She tugged on his shirt.

Naru looked down to see his muddy little girl. She had been playing with her uncles in the mud after being stuck inside for days because of the rain.

"Tell story." Olivier demanded. Naru scooped her up in his arms and she giggled and Naru started to walked in to his bedroom and in to the adjoining bathroom where Mai had all ready ran the bath. Olivier clapped in joy. "Bubbles." She chanted.

Naru helped her undress and then helped her in to the tub. Once Olivier was settled Naru started the story.

"When Mummy was just a pup she was beaten up by a group of teenagers mummy lost her memory. Your grandmother saw the whole thing and brought her home and she gave mummy to me to look after. I was only six years old. Uncle Gene and Uncle Lin helped me. Over the years we all grew to love the white wolf. When she got older she was old enough to leave but she always came back. She always came back dirty. Unity Madoka and grandma loved giving mummy baths but your mother hated it like you.

When uncle Gene and uncle Lin and I were sent here to Japan to search for a girl with ESP. We didn't know that the girl was your mother because she didn't remember how to change back in to her human form. Hara-san showed up and told us that the white wolf was the girl we were looking for. So we tried to help her gain her memories back."

"Did she?"

Naru nodded. "We were all in bed and she changed back in to her human form. She also remembered her childhood friend. Uncle Yusa.

We had to teach her how to talk. She caught on pretty quick. Then she met grandpa and uncle Jacob."

"Daddy, were you and uncle Gene werewolves before you met mummy?" Olivier cut in.

"No. A rouge werewolf attacked me. She wanted revenge. She dragged me in to a cave with your mother not far away- I don't remember what happened after that. You better let your mother tell what happened. I remember waking up in my wolf form and your mother healing me.

Are you ready to come out now?"

Olivier nodded her head and held out her arms. Naru helped her out and dried her then got her dressed for bed.

They went down stairs to the smell of fried chicken. Olivier's favourite. They ate dinner and then watched one of Olivier's DVD that Grandma got her.

About half way threw the movie Olivier was asleep in her mother's lap. Her eyes were red from crying when Mai told her the full story of what happened to her father. She fell asleep when she was assured that daddy was healthy.

Mai carefully stood up and went to Naru who placed gentle kiss on Olivier's crown. Mai placed Olivier in her bed kissed her forehead and watched her

"I'm going to make sure that she doesn't go though what I went through." She muttered to herself. "Me too." Naru murmured against her neck after he snuck up behind her and making her jump.

"At least she has her family who love her and spoil her."

Naru and Mai watched their daughter sleep peacefully.

Tomorrow is going to be a big day. It is Olivier's birthday.

The next day Olivier woke up rubbed her eyes with her fist to rub the sleep out of them. She looked around her room and saw a neatly wrapped box on the end of her bed. Then she remembered that it is her birthday. She grabbed the present and ripped the paper. It was a helmet. Olivier was confused. Where would she wear a helmet? She asked herself.

But then a bell started to ring. It sounded like a bell from a bike. Olivier raced down stairs and saw her father holding a bike. The same bike she saw in the window. Olivier squealed in delight and raced down the stairs. She read the card attached to the handle bars. It was her father's hand writing.

_To my little girl_

_Today is your sixth birthday._

_Happy Birthday, baby girl._

_I hope your dreams come true._

_Love Daddy._

"Why don't you ride it outside. Mummy's present is outside." Naru said and he followed Olivier outside where Mai was sitting on a trampoline. The one with the safety net around it.

Olivier squealed in delight as she rode around the trampoline a few times. Mai handed her a card.

_To my dearest daughter,_

_This is your special day. _

_Happy 6__th__ birthday._

_Love Mummy._

_xxx_

Naru handed her another parcel. Olivier read the note.

_To our baby girl,_

_Happy Birthday._

_Love Mummy and Daddy._

_xxx_

Olivier ripped the paper to reveal- Olivier didn't know what it was. It was a pink leather purse or something.

"We opened an account in your name. That is a check book. Every two weeks your mother and I will put money in it. And when you clean your room we will double it. We will put five dollars in the account-" Naru was interrupted by Olivier squealing even louder. Naru cringed.

"Right now you have thirty dollars in there as a birthday present from your uncles and grandparents. Use it wisely. Now why don't you go for a ride with daddy while I get your party ready." Mai kissed her daughter's forehead and just as she was about to move, small arms reached around her. "Thank you mummy." Olivier whispered and kissed her mother's cheek. Then she went over to her father and wrapped her arms around his leg. "Thank you daddy."

Naru smiled and said, "you're welcome. You ready to go and show off that new bike?"

Olivier nodded and rode out of the yard with her father right behind her.

_**There it is.**_

_**Oh Mai and Naru got married last year before this chapter. Don't worry I will do the wedding in a flash back in the next chapter.**_

_**Again I'm sorry for not updating.**_

_**Please R&R.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thank you for all the good reviews.**_

Naru laid his head on his wife's stomach wishing the he could feel his unborn child kick against his cheek. But Mai said that it is too early, another couple of months yet. So Naru just settled with Mai's breathing, feeling her stomach move with every breath she took. Soon Naru was asleep.

Mai was already asleep dreaming...

_She woke up to the sound of her daughter crying, begging to be fed. With a sigh she got up. Olivier always started crying at five o'clock every morning on the dot. _

_As Mai walked in to the next room she realised that she is getting married to day. She smiled as she picked Oliver up, sat down on the rocking chair and fed her._

_After Olivier was fed Mai went back to her room and went in to the a joining bathroom to have a shower. _

_Just as she got out of the shower there was a knock on the door and Luella poked her head through the door. Mai smiled. Luella entered the room. "Ready?" She asked._

"_I'm nervous as hell." Mai answered._

_Luella laughed, "All brides are nervous on their wedding day. Don't worry Noll is nervous too even though he doesn't show it."_

_Mai smiled. Soon she was in her dress and waiting to be led down the isle by her father. Jacob is one of Naru's best man along with Lin._

_Much to Ayako's and Luella's disappointment the wedding is small. Containing only family and close friends._

_Mai's little sister is the flower girl. Then Jin came up to them and smiled proudly at her. "Ready?" He asked._

_Mai nodded her head and she took his arm and the doors of the church opened. Mai stared at no one but Naru. But at the corner of her eye she saw Olivier in Martin's arm, reaching out for her father._

_Naru stared at her with a gentle smile._

_When she reached him the music stopped and Jin kissed her cheek and handed her over to Naru then took his spot next to Martin._

_Mai caught Jacob's eyes and he winked at her._

"_Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite these two people. If there are any people who object please speak now."_

_After a minute of silence the priest continued. "Oliver, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to told till death do you part?"_

"_I do." Naru said it with no hesitation._

"_Mai, do you take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband to have and hold till death do you part?"_

"_I do." Mai also said it with no hesitation._

_Then the priest looked at Lin and asked, "the rings if you please."_

"_Oliver, take Mai 's hand and repeat after me or do you wish to speak your own words."_

"_Mai, I love you more then life your itself. You are the best thing in my life. Without you my daughter wouldn't be here. You showed me what true love is. You were there for me through thick and thin. You never left my side. I kept on telling you that you deserve more then I can give you. You just told me to shut up." When Naru finished his speech he slid the gold band on her ring finger._

_The priest turned to Mai. "Would you like to speak your own words?"_

"_From the moment we met you took care of me when I couldn't look after myself. You gave me a the most beautiful baby girl. You loved me like no one else would. You have helped me in so many ways. Even when I got angry with you, you didn't leave me. You stayed there. I love you so much. I don't deserve you." Mai slipped a gold band on his ring finger._

_The priest smiled and said, "I'm proud to pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."_

_Everyone cheered as the couple kissed._

_The reception was also beautiful. Mai and Naru shared their first dance as husband and wife. Soon everyone was dancing._

_Jacob was dancing with Olivier who was standing on his feet. Soon she was asleep in her father's arms._

_Soon it was time for them to leave. Mai, Naru and Olivier were going to the mountains for a few days. Mai and Naru want their daughter with them._

_The little family had fun, they ran, and climb mountains, met other werewolves._

Mai woke up and saw that Naru was still asleep so she got up to go hunting since her unborn pup/s demeaned to be fed.

Naru woke up to the smell of blood. He saw Mai coming towards him with two large rabbits. He licked his lips in hunger as Mai dropped a rabbit at his feet then laid back down next to him and they began to eat.

Naru finished first then he just laid there and watched his wife eat. He then realised that her rabbit was bigger then his. Then he remembered that she is eating for two or more.

His family is getting bigger and bigger.

_**I'm soooo sorry for not updating.**_

_**There is more chapters to go. **_

_**Please R&R.**_

_**Vivian101**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hello everybody.**_

_**Here is chapter 23.**_

* * *

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Nine months later**_

Mai screamed, pushed, took deep breaths, blaming her husband for getting her pregnant. She is giving birth to twins two boys.

One baby was safely delivered and was getting cleaned up. And the other boy was still coming.

Ayako was at the end of the bed getting ready to catch the second baby.

Naru was holding Mai's hand, whispering comforting, loving words. The words made it impossible for Mai to hate him. She can still blame him.

Olivier was waiting outside the room in Jin's arm asleep with her head resting against his shoulder. It was in the middle of the night when Mai went in to labour. And since there was no one in the house Olivier had to go with them. Jin picked her up and wrapped her in a warm blanket and wrapped it around her. He made sure that he picked the blanket had her mother's scent.

Olivier had a dream about her mother dying during child birth. And she wouldn't leave her mother's side not even for a second. Mai told Jin to pick her up and not tell her anything until the boys are born.

When Mai heard her second son's cry she collapsed back on the pillows and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

Remembering his daughter's dream Naru shook her gently and Mai opened her eyes and looked at him to see fear in his eyes. "I'm okay Naru, can you bring Olivier in here please?"

Naru nodded and went out side to see Jin sitting in the hallway chair with Oliver still asleep. Naru held out his arms and Jin placed the little girl in her father's arms. Naru could smell Mai's scent on the blanket that was wrapped around Olivier.

Oliver caught her father's scent and woke up groggy. "Daddy?" Naru pulled Olivier tight against his chest. "You have two baby brothers." He whispered in her hair he kissed the top of her head.

"Is mummy alright?" Olivier didn't notice that she was in the same room as her mother so she jumped out of her father's arms in fright when she heard... "I'm alright baby girl."

Olivier squealed and began to squirm out of her father's arms. "Come here Angel. Give me a hug. Then Daddy can take you to see your brothers."

Naru placed Olivier in her mother's arms and the females hugged tightly. Then after a couple of minutes later they broke a part and Olivier took her father's hand and he led her to her brother's.

Later that afternoon Naru's family came over to see the boys. Luella and Madoka smiled and cried happily at them. They all left when the boys got hungry.

Naru laid there while Mai fed the boys. The boy's names are Saul and Jacob.

A few days later Mai was up and playing with Olivier making breakfast, lunch and dinner, working, running with her father's pack with her husband and her daughter beside her.

**_Two Months later._**

Olivier was always helping her parents with the twins. One day Naru was reading the newspaper when he caught Olivier walking past with a peg on her nose. "Olivier, what are you doing with a peg on your nose?" He asked her and she stopped on the stair case. "Dippers" was all she said. Naru chuckled. He doesn't like chasing dippers. But he got use to the smell. "You don't have to help mummy with the dippers you know, Angel."

Olivier looked at her father then up the stairs. Then after a minute she took the peg off her nose and climbed on to her father's lap and helped him with the puzzles. A minute later Mai came down with Saul and Sasuka in both arms. "Where did my little helper go?" She asked Olivier when she saw her on her father's lap.

"Newspapers smell better then smelly dippers, mum." Olivier explained not bothering to look up from the paper.

"Well I'm going out for lunch with Ayako and Bou-san do you two want to come?"

Naru looked down at his daughter's head. "Do you want to go?" He asked her.

Olivier shook her head. "We are getting McDonald's..." Mai prompted.

Olivier's head snapped up and she looked at her mother. "Okay only if daddy comes."

"I can't baby I have some clients coming later."

Oliver wanted to be with her father but she doesn't get McDonald's that much. Olivier looked from her mother to her father and back again. Mai smiled and said, "I'll get you and your some take-away, okay sweetheart?"

Olivier smiled brightly and nodded her head. Mai's smile brightened and she kissed her daughter's head then kissed her husband on the mouth. Naru deepened the kiss, knowing that it will effect her.

Mai hates it when he does that. She was muttering under her breath as she walked in the restaurant. "Mai!" Bou-san saw her first. She spotted him waving an arm in the air, smiling she walked over to him.

Bou-san pulled her in to a tight hug. Ayako smacked him across the head with her handbag. "She can't breath you idiot." When Monk-san let Mai go Ayako turned to the twin boys and picked one of them up. She didn't know who, she didn't care they are both cute.

Bou-san picked the other boy up and held him to his chest. "How do you know which ones which?" He asked.

"They're scent is different from each other. Ayako has Saul and you have Jacob who is named after his uncle." Mai whispered. They ordered their lunch, Mai ordered a happy meal for her daughter and a salad and a small cheese burger meal for her husband.

"Why isn't Naru and Olivier with you?" Ayako asked.

"Naru, has a client coming in later and Olivier wants to be with her father." Mai replied. They chattered, laughed and ate. Mai could see an old woman playing pick-a-boo with the twins. Saul and Jacob were giggling so hard Mai thought that their delicate ribs might break.

The old woman stood up and went past them to the rubbish bin. On the way back to her table she stopped in front of them and said. "What such cute babies. How old are they?"

Mai smiled at her and replied. "A month old."

"Only babies. Well they are so cute."

"Thank you."

With that the old woman left with her grandson.

When Mai got home she found Olivier sitting in the lounge room watching her favourite movie. Naru was trying to stay a wake. Mai handed them their lunch and went up stairs to put the twins in their cots for a nap.

She went back down to her husband and daughter as soon as the boys were asleep. Mai laid down on the couch with her head on Naru's lap. Soon sleep over took her. But she was woken up by Olivier curled up next to her.

While Mai was eating lunch Olivier watched some cartoons while Naru was with this client. When the client left Naru and Olivier went for a run and played hide-an-seek.

Naru smiled as he picked up his girls and laid them in the master bedroom. Then he went in the nursery and watched his sons sleep. He then leaned down and kissed them both on their foreheads and went back to his wife and daughter.

The next morning Naru was woken up by his two month old twin sons crying demanding to be fed. Mai was still asleep. Naru didn't want to wake her and Olivier up because he want some quite time with his boys.

Naru was getting their bottles when Gene came in to the room. "Sorry bother, the door was open and I didn't want to wake anybody up. Do you want a hand with feeding them?"

Naru nodded. He wanted to spend some time with his brother as well so he let Gene follow him up in to the nursery. Gene picked up Jac (Jacob Junior) and Naru picked up Saul.

As the twins were suckling on the nipple of the bottle greedily Gene asked, "How is the married life treating you?"

"Just like before we were married. We got married to get mum and Madoka of our-well my back. And we love each other so much. Knowing that she is all mine it feels fantastic."

"And fatherhood?"

"Where do I begin... Well at first when Olivier was born I was scared like hell. I didn't know how to be a good father to her. But when I saw her blue eyes staring at me I felt this bride deep in my chest along with possession and the urge to protect her from every thing. And it's the same thing with these two. They are already acting like their mother. And it feels fantastic."

"I love being an uncle. It where's me out but I love it. It makes me want pups as well."

"Don't worry you will one day."

What the brother's didn't know was that day was all ready here.

A lone female with two puppies had just joined Jin's pack.

_**Again I'm so sorry for not updating.**_

_**I'm sorry to say that this story is coming to an end. *Tear.* I know how much you love this story because of all the great reviews.**_

_**I want to considerate on my other unfinished stories. (Fifteen year old girl and Gift or Curse?)**_

_**Jac short for Jacob is one of the twin boys. He is named after Mai's brother.**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Thank you.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**I'm sorry for not updating.**_

* * *

_**Here is the next chapter.**_

Jin raced over to his granddaughter and picked her and swung her in the air. Olivier giggled. Then Jin went to his grandsons. Saul and Jacob recognised their grandfather insistently and they raised their arms up and Jin scooped them up one in each arm.

Mai hates it when he does that. "Dad, I really hate it when you do that."

"I won't drop them, honey." Jin said as he sat down next to her.

Jin and Mai and Olivier sat there in silence for a long time then Jin broke it. "There is a new member in the back. A mother and her two girls. Her name is Amelia and her daughter's name is Sophia and Sonia they are just three years old. I couldn't just throw them off the pack's territory, they had now where else to go."

Mai placed an hand on her father's arm. "You did the right thing."

"Why don't you, Oliver, Olivier and Gene come and have dinner with me and meet them, the girls are so cute and the mother is really nice."

"Of course we would love to come." Mai said. "Great, come around about seven o'clock, tonight." Jin said as he stood up and handed the twins to Naru he turned to Mai and asked, "Want to go for a run?"

Mai grinned at him and went behind some bushes then came out in her wolf form. Her white coat glittering in the sun light that peeked through the trees.

Jin did the same as Mai and came back in brown wolf. Olivier raced over to him and asked can I come with you?" She gave him her famous puppy dog stare. Jin couldn't refuse his granddaughter, so he looked at Naru who had his face hidden in his mate's fur.

Mai nodded her head. Olivier squealed and quickly changed to the silver puppy. Jin, Mai and Olivier ran off. Leaving Naru with the two boys. He desperately wanted to go with them but the twins stopped him.

Gene couldn't stand watching his brother any more so he came out of the bushes and said making his brother jump with fright. "Go with them I'll keep watch the boys."

Naru gave Gene the twins and stripped his cloths and changed in to the black dog. He made a sound of thanks to his brother who nodded in response.

Naru ran with his head up sniffing the air. He found his family at the waterfall, Olivier and Jin were play fighting under the waterfall while Mai sat under a tree licking her leg. Naru walked over to her and stared lick her behind the ears.

_Gene is looking after Saul and Jac._ Naru informed her, Mai nodded her head. Then a little bark came from the waterfall. Olivier gave another little sound of excitement in her throat when she saw her father there. Naru looked at the silver puppy who's tail was wagging so hard that he was afraid that it might fall off.

_What have we been feeding that girl? _Naru asked Mai who looked at her daughter to see that her tail was wagging so fast shrugged. _Meat, milk, veggies. Ask your mother she is the one who spoils her the most._

Before Naru could respond to that there came a howl from Jin's brother. Jin stood up and walked over to Mai and Naru and howled back a minute later another howl.

Jin growled and raced through the trees. _What's happening?_ Mai asked Naru who shrugged.

Then all of a sudden Mai felt uneasy. _Something doesn't feel right, come on._

Mai raced in the same direction as her father, Naru picked up Olivier in his mouth and followed Mai.

When Mai got to her father little town there were wolves fighting. Mai looked around and saw Jacob on his back kicking at bigger male's stomach.

Mai growled deeply in her throat. _Get off my brother. _Mai ran and head butted him in the side knocking the wolf on to his side. Jacob got on to his feet quickly and jumped on to the other male, got a hold of his neck and started to shake his head ferociously. The male was dead as soon as his head hit the ground. _Jacob, what in the hell is going on? _Mai asked her brother as soon as he trotted to her side and nuzzled the squirming puppy who was trying to escape her father's jaws.

_Invasion. This pack is called the druid pack. Our pack's enemy. The druids want the land and the females. The pack is all male. Nothing our pack can't handle. Just get Olivier out of here._

Mai looked around and saw her father and uncle who saw here. _Get out of here, I'll come over as soon as I can. _Jin sent her. With one last look over her shoulder Mai and Naru raced back home.

Hours past and Jin never came over and Mai was getting restless. She tapped her fingers on the arm rest that belonged to the chair she was sitting on.

Then something started to scratch at the door. Mai knew it was her father and her brother and uncle. She let them in, Bou-san gave them some of his clothing so they could change in to their human form.

When they came down in their human skin and in clean cloths Mai ran in to her father's arms and asked them all, "are you all okay? Are you hurt?" as she examined them.

Jin laughed and gently pulled his daughter away from him so he could talk. "We're okay, honey. We just need some rest. We fought the pack off..." Jin's voice drifted off.

"Dad?"

"You remember that female and her cubs?"

"Yeah..."

"Well my house was burnt down. Every one is safe they are at my mates parents house and well there isn't much room in the house..."

Mai knew where he was asking. "Dad, you know that you, Jacob and Gabriel are welcome here. And the new members of the pack. Where are they?"

"Their outside the door." Jacob replied. Mai looked at her brother and asked him to let them in.

The mother's name is Heather and her two girls are Sonia and Sophia and they beautiful girls. And Heather was very nice.

Gene had finally put Olivier, Saul and Jac to sleep he had just come down the stairs and saw Heather standing there, her light blonde hair touching her waist and her green eyes staring back at her. And her smile-

Jin introduced him to Heather and her two girls.

Sonia and Sophia were asleep in the spare room that they will share with their mother.

All through dinner Gene couldn't stop staring at Heather. She was beautiful, and angel. Gene wanted to get to know her more.

Mai noticed the look on Gene's face so she nudged Naru in ribs hard and Naru jumped and glared at her. Mai frowned and nodded her head to Gene and Heather. Naru got it.

He stood up and took Mai's hand, "We'll be turning in," He said but it was ignored.

Mai and Naru checked on their children then went to bed.

Days went past and Gene and Heather got to know each other. Sonia, Sophia and Olivier became good friends.

When Heather and her daughters were settled in to a four bedroom house they would invite them for dinner.

Heather and Gene became good friends. But Gene wanted more. So did Heather but her past experience on mates left scared and scared. Her last mate and the father of Sonia and Sophia abused her and the girls physically and mentally.

When she told Gene this he just hugged her and whispered gently, "I'll never hurt you or the girls. I'm quite fond of the girls... Heather, I want to court you, will you let me?"

Heather looked deeply in his eyes and smiled gently as she whispered, "you don't have to." She closed the distance between them and caught his lips with hers. She knew she could trust him. She watched with

They went on kissing for a while. Gene's hand was tangled in her hair and Heather's arms went around his neck. When they finally pulled apart Gene rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "will you come for a run with me tomorrow?" Heather nodded.

Then a small whisper came from the staircase. "Mummy?" It was Sophia. Gene and Heather turned to the little girl she had tears falling down her cheeks, her eyes were red. She clutched her teddy bear to her chest tightly.

"What is it, honey?" Heather asked in a smoothing voice and opened her arms. Sophia jumped in to them.

"I had a bad dream." Sophia's reply was muffled because her face was hidden in her mother's chest.

"What did you dream about?" Gene asked gently as he rubbed her back in comfort. "That daddy was in the closet."

Gene stood up and said, pounded his chest, "I'll get him." And he walked in to the room where Sonia was sleeping soundly he checked the closet but there was nothing there only cloths.

Gene went back down to the mother and daughter and said. "He's not there, if he was he'll have to go through me first." Gene pounded his chest again.

Sophia turned and wrapped her little arms around his neck. "Will you stay with us tonight?" She looked at him with those beady eyes. Olivier obviously taught her that. Olivier uses that look all the time when she wants something from him. And it works all the time.

Gene sighed in defeat and looked at Heather who nodded. And they went to bed.

The next night came fast Gene waited for Heather under a big tree, he didn't have to wait long a brown dog came in to view. Heather slowly walked up to him and licked his muzzle.

Gene licked her behind her eyes, then bowed his head as to ask her, _are you sure you want to...?"_

Heather nodded. And they ran off in to the cave.

They mated in dog and human form. Gene groaned and was only able to thrust one more time before collapsing on top of his new mate.

He finally rolled on to his back, and pulled Heather on to his sweaty chest. Gene grinned when two thoughts came to mind. He has a mate, an insistent father to two beautiful girls. Gene loves them like his own and they love him.

Then another thought came to mind...

His own family.

_**There you guys are. Mai or the other women didn't set him up. Gene found love all by himself. Rather quickly then I wanted. Oh well.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. (4 pages long)**_

_**I love writing this story.**_

_**Please R&R.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Here is chapter 25.**_

* * *

_**Enjoy.**_

"Mummy, mummy, mummy." Saul's voice came from the doorway. Naru stopped moving and groaned in Mai's neck. He then rolled on to his side. He hid his arousal by pressing himself against her back as she turned to her side to greet her son. She opened her arms and Saul jumped on to the bed and covered her face in kisses.

Mai giggled and blew raspberries on his cheek. Saul giggled. "What about daddy?" Mai said, and Saul reached over gave his dad a tight hug.

Naru returned his son's hug and asked, "what are you doing up so early?"

"I wanted mummy." Saul replied as he wrapped his tiny arms around his mother.

_I want her too._ Naru thought as he moved against Mai who had to control her moans of pleasure. "Olivier, can you come here?" Mai called out.

Twelve year old Olivier came in to the room. "Yes, mum?" She asked. "Can you take your brothers in to the kitchen and get him some toast. I'll be down there in a bit."

Olivier nodded and held out her hand to Saul but Saul just cling to his mother and pouted, "mummy."

"She'll be down in a bit. If you come down I'll make you your favourite breakfast." Olivier said.

Saul thought for a minute then he let go of Mai and left the room with his sister. Well she chased him out of the room and in to the kitchen. You could hear his screaming and laughter from the room.

"Finally." Naru groaned as he rolled on top of her and entered her. Mai moaned and moved with him.

Olivier had just served her brothers when her parents came down. They kissed Jac on the head and murmured a good morning and ruffled Saul's hair.

Naru picked up his daughter and swirled her around, and Olivier giggled. "Dad, I'm too big for that." She protested. Naru grinned at her and kissed her forehead. "You are always going to be my little girl." He murmured against her forehead.

They ate breakfast, then Naru dropped the kids to school on the way to work. Mai farewelled her family and when they were gone Mai put the kettle on, when it boiled she made herself a cup of tea and she went out on to the balcony and read her book in piece, no screaming children, no annoying husband.

Mai sat down and sighed. But as soon as she sat down Gene came running through the house to her with baby boy. His name is Jack. He was born just under three months ago.

Heather had a family matter. (Yes Heather's mother is still a live.) Heather's mother is in the pack's hospital. (The pack's healer's house) because she had a fall. And Heather doesn't want the baby to be exposed to the chemicals in the house (the healer's suggestion.)

So Gene is stuck with a crying baby. Jack wasn't hungry, sleepy, doesn't need a diaper change. Gene tried all the things that might work to calm him down. But nothing worked. Then Gene thought that he might be missing his mother so he went over to Mai, a mother figure.

Mai cringed when she heard a screaming baby. She turned to see Gene coming towards her with his son in his arms.

"Gene, I have spent two weeks with a twelve year old and two six year olds nagging me. Now that they are at school again I have piece and quiet then you bring my screaming nephew in to my house."

"I'm sorry Mai, it's just that he has been crying for the last half hour and I've tried everything but they didn't work. I thought that he might be missing his mother so I brought him to a mother figure. I'm sorry for coming over I'll go and-"

Mai interrupted him by laughing. "I'm joking Gene. My doors are always open. Now hand him over and get yourself a cup of tea."

Gene laughed and handed his son over to his sister in law and went in to the kitchen. When he came back Jack was resting laying on Mai's chest. And Mai was laying on the outside couch. Gene was gobsmacked. "How-how did you do that?"

"Any baby, animal, human, werewolf, they all like to hear the sound of a heartbeats. It sooths them. It also looks like he had a nightmare. Come here and switch places with me. He needs his daddy at the moment not his aunt."

Gene switched places with Mai. Jack's head was resting on his chest. "It really works."

"It sure does. It only worked with Olivier if it was her father's heartbeat. My boys didn't who's heartbeat it was as longs as it was calm and steady. Dad swears by it."

When Gene looked down at Jacks face he saw that Jack was asleep.

By lunch time Naru came out of his office and told Lin to go him he was closing the office for the rest of the day. Since there were no clients and the paperwork was done. And Naru wanted to be alone with his wife.

Parked the car in his drive way and noticed his brother's car behind Mai's. Naru groaned. Once Gene starts talking he never stops.

Naru entered the house, dropped his keys in the key bowl, hung his coat and scarf on the coat hanger and searched for his wife and brother. He found them on the back balcony. Mai was sitting in her favourite chair with a book on her lap and Gene was laying on the long couch with jack sleeping piece fully on his father's chest.

Trying not to wake his nephew up Naru quietly opened the sliding door, walked up behind his wife kissed her head and waved a hello to his brother and asked if him if he could old the baby. Gene smiled and handed him the baby. Naru rested Jack on his chest and sat down next to Gene.

"So what brings you here?" Naru asked in a whisper.

Gene explained everything. "The heartbeat works nearly every time. It only works they are scared."

"Well I'll be going now. I promised mother that I'll bring Jack over for a visit." Gene said as got up and gave Mai a hug. "Bye Gene."

Naru walked Gene to the car and put Jack in to the back seat his car seat. Once Jack was all settled he gave the baby a smile, shook his brother's hand.

"Hey listen, I'm sorry I came over without calling first. I know how much you hate it when people do that, but it was in emergency and I didn't-"

"Gene it's alright. I don't get to see Jack that often." Gene smiled at his twin and got into the car and drove off.

Once Gene was out of sight Naru went back inside and found Mai in the kitchen making him lunch. Naru walked up behind her, pressed against her and his hands made their way to her stomach. He kissed her neck, his mouth moving up down her neck. Mai moved her head to the side to give him more access.

After a minute Naru asked, still kissing her neck, "do you wanted to have another baby?" Mai stood there in shock. "What?"

"I asked you if you wanted to have another baby? Because I do."

"What brought this on?" Mai asked as she turned around.

"Watching Gene and Jack. So do you want to have another baby?"

Hmm, a twelve year old daughter, two six year old sons and a baby... Do you think you'll be able to handle five children?"

"Not me alone but we could."

A smile appeared on Mai's face. "I suppose you want to try for another one right now."

Naru grinned and kissed her hard as he pushed her against the wall, his hands resting on her breasts. Mai sighed with content as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist.

Naru lifted Mai off the wall and managed to carry her upstairs into their bedroom. They landed on the bed with Naru on top of her. Naru lifted her shirt over her head revealing her bra. He licked the covered nipples then reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Naru suckled, while Mai lifted herself off the bed with a groan.

Naru's mouth left her nipples and travelled down her belly to her waist where her jeans were resting. He unbuckled the belt, he undid the button and the zippier and soon her jeans and under ware were on the floor. And so were Naru's cloths.

After exploring each other's bodies Mai was straddling Naru who lifted his hips in frustration and he was completely inside her. Mai cried out in pleasure.

Soon he was trusting, groaning in pleasure. His hands on her hips showing her how he likes it. Mai moved with him, crying out in pleasure. "Harder." She demanded.

Naru flipped them over and began to thrust harder and faster. She is about to cum, he could feel her tightening around him, which was making him cum. One more thrust and he groaned and collapsed on top of her.

They laid there for a long time trying to catch their breaths. Naru was still inside her. Noticing that she was asleep Naru gently pulled away from her and pulled the covers over them. Mai moved so she was laying on his chest. Soon sleep over took Naru.

Naru woke up and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It said that it was only two o'clock. He sill had half an hour until he had to pick his kids up so he decided to watch Mai sleep. Questions ran through his head.

_Is she pregnant?_

_**You have to wait a week until you can find out.**_ Another voice popped in to his head,

"_Will it be a boy or a girl, or both?"_

_**Who knows.**_

Naru wanted another boy. If it was going to be a girl Naru would love her as much as her loves Olivier. Even though Olivier will always be his little girl.

_**Olivier did say the other day that she would like a little sister.**_

That's it he wants another little girl.

As Naru realised that he couldn't move after the experience he had with is wife Naru called Jacob and asked him if he could pick up Olivier and the boys.

"No problem. I'm leaving now.

"Thank you Jacob."

Mai woke up at three o'clock and saw that Naru was still there. "Naru, the kids." She said frantically.

Don't worry, Jacob is picking them up." Naru said as he pulled her back in to his embrace. Then the phone rang.

Mai reached over Naru to get it. "Hello?" She answered it, still leaning over Naru who was rubbing her back and kissing her neck.

"Hey sis."

"What's up Jacob, anything wrong with the kids?"

"No no no, they're fine. Olivier and the boys wanted to see dad so we're over there and now they want to stay the night, I'm just checking to see if that's alright."

"That's okay Jacob, can you or dad make sure they get to school tomorrow?"

"We can do that. See ya sis"

"Bye."

"What's happening?" Naru asked as Mai hung up. "The kids are staying the night at dad's house tonight."

Naru grinned at this bit of information. He flipped them over so he was on top. "So we have the house to ourselves."

Mai grinned back at him and dragged his head down for a heart stopping kiss.

_**There it is, chapter 25.**_

_**It is true that babies love the sound of their parent's heartbeat.**_

_**If you have a baby bird and you want to tame it and its scared (of course the bird will be scared) you hold it on your chest so it can hear your heartbeat. It some times works.**_

_**My bird just ends up breaking my necklaces. (Cockatiels love shiny things)**_

_**Anyway please Review.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Thank you for being so patient and thank you for the wonderful reviews.**_

_**Here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

_**Oh and a word of warning, I plan on doing only thirty chapters on this story. Because I'm writing other stories. Skip beat, From far away, Sailor moon, and another ghost hunt (I love the series okay.)**_

Olivier was running with her grandfather in his territory. He was chasing her. Teacher her. She was too busy looking over her shoulder she didn't notice a red back. She banged in to it hard. They went tumbling down the hill and in to the water.

The young red wolf groaned and got up and looked around to see what had hit him. It was a silver wolf. Instead of being angry that the wolf wasn't watching where it was going, the brown wolf was curious. He had never seen a silver wolf before. And that she wasn't moving.

Lucas, (the red wolf) walked slowly towards the silver wolf. He nudged it with his nose and it moved. The silver wolf was a female. She only looked about twelve years old in her human form. He could smell that she is a werewolf just like him.

When she looked at him her eyes were blue. Deep blue. She was beautiful. _Who are you and what are you doing on my pack's territory? _She growled at him.

_Your pack's?_ He asked in return.

_My grandfather is the alpha male. He was right behind me a moment ago._

Lucas ears flattened against his neck and he looked around frantically. He was scared. His grandparents, alphas themselves. Now Hollis understands why his parents didn't chase him here to the river. There was a frighting scent everywhere. On the ground and on nearly every single tree. Hollis was too scared to move. He was drinking from the river when this silver wolf banged in to him.

Olivier knew that he was scared. She slowly walked up to the brown wolf. _My name is Olivier. What's your name?_

_Lucas._

_Lucas, are you alright?_

_My parents are alphas as well, they chased me here. They stopped when they got to the river. I can smell your pack everywhere. I'm scared._

_Follow me, I'll protect you. If you stay close to me my grandfather won't hurt you._

Lucas nodded and stuck to Olivier's side. They walked a few miles then a huge brown wolf appeared. Lucas assumed that it was Olivier's grandfather. He was scary.

_Grandpa, this is Lucas, he was running from his parents._ Olivier told her grandfather.

Jin turned to the little red male. _You are from the pack from the the south? _He asked him.

Lucas nodded his head in reply.

Jin didn't say anything, he just stared at the young pup. _Scar's son. The same wolf you terrorised my daughter's family._ He thought growling.

Lucas heard the alpha growl so he backed away behind Olivier.Jin saw Lucas back away behind Olivier. _I'm sorry, little one. I'm not angry at you. Come along I've got to take Olivier and her brothers back to their parents. I'll explain why I growled. And you can explain your story._

When Jin finished his story Lucas shook his head in disgust. _I'm so sorry for what my parents did to your family._

_It's not you fault my boy. You are not responsible for your parents actions._ _You can't pick your parents._ _Now tell me your story._

Lucas told him what happened just hours ago. Again Jin couldn't control the growl. _How could they be so cruel? _Jin asked himself.

The three of them made it to Olivier's house. Olivier barked quietly calling her parents. A large black dog came down the stairs. Lucas gave a little whimper and hid behind Jin.

_Daddy!_ Olivier jumped on the black dog's back but she was shook off she landed on her back. A cold nose tickled her belly. Olivier giggled and tried to kick the the big head away.

_Oliver, I need to talk to you and Mai. _Jin sent his son in law.

Naru looked at Jin. _Mai is with Gene, Lin and Madoka._ _It's the full moon and they-_

Jin nodded his head. _I get it. But this is important._

Naru noticed the shaking pup sheltering under Jin. _Whatever it is, it must have something to do with that red pup._

Naru went outside to the balcony and howled for his wife and others. After a few minutes his wife replied. Naru went back inside. _They are on their way._ He told Jin who nodded.

Mai, Gene, Lin and Madoka were back with in the half hour mark. They were patrolling the packs territory for rouge males. It is the full moon after all.

Mai was last in the door. Olivier squirmed out of Madoka's arms went up to lick her mother's face. Her little tail waging like mad.

Lucas couldn't stop staring at Mai. He had never seen a pure white wolf before. From what he heard they were really rare. Now he could see that why Olivier is silver.

Lin took the twins to their room.

_Now, what do you need to talk to us about? _Mai asked her father as Naru laid down, picked his daughter up, placed her in between his front legs and began to clean her. _How did you get mud behind your ears? _He asked her. _He he he. _Was all he got in reply.

Lucas watched the father and daughter. He was only twelve years old but he could see the bond between them. He wished that he had that sort of bond with his father. But his father just used him as moving target practice.

_Do you remember Scar and his mate?_ Jin asked Naru and Mai.

Mai growled angrily in response. Naru snarled.

_Well they had a pup. He is the same age as Olivier who found him near the river that separates our territory to theirs. Lucas was on our side. His parents were using him as a moving target to practice on. I can't take him back to his pack._

Mai stared at the trembling pup. Her motherly instincts kicked in. she walked over to him, grabbed him by the neck gently and placed him in between her front legs and began to lick him like a mother should. _You will be loved little man. My father will find you are wonderful home. You and Olivier and her brothers will be best friends. I won't let anyone or anything harm you._ Mai sent him.

And soon enough Lucas relaxed and snuggled in to her chest and cried. Naru could hear little puppy cries coming from the young pup. Naru didn't notice Olivier move. She went over to Lucas and nudged him. After three nudges Lucas looked up at her. She rolled and rolled until he got the message that she wanted to play.

He jumped up and tackled her only to be on his back. They rolled and tumbled until it was bed time. But they wanted to keep on playing.

_Tomorrow, baby girl._ Naru said and he nudged her up the stairs to her room. Olivier looked behind her and gave a little bark that said good bye.

Lucas wagged his tail and returned the bark with his own. He then followed Lucas out of the house. _The things that mum told me about this wolf was a lie. He isn't viscous. He is a kind wolf. _ Lucas thought.

They entered a little village and then they entered the house on the hill. _This is my house you can stay here until we find someone who can look after you._ Jin said.

Lucas nodded and looked around. _Feel free to look around and help yourself to what is in the fridge. There is last nights pizza if your hungry._

_Thank you._

Jin and Lucas at the left over pizza and watched TV. Halfway through the program that they were watching Lucas fell asleep curled up in a ball against Jin's side. Jin looked down at the snoring pup and smiled he then licked the pup behind the ears to clean them.

Jin's wife watched from the stairs. Soon the Alpha and the abandoned pup fell asleep the the alpha curled around the pup in protectively.

It didn't take long for someone to adopt Lucas. Now Lucas had two younger brothers to play with. But he always went to play with Olivier and her brothers. He would sometimes curl up with Mai, talk to Naru and Gene. Lucas nearly fainted when he saw that Naru and Gene were identical twins. (It's not that often that you see identical twins.) Lucas was even more shocked that Gene was different in his wolf form then he is to his brother.

Lucas never saw his pack. Jin, Mai, Naru and Gene made sure of it. Scar and his mate tried but they kept on getting beaten up. Lucas saw his parents crawl away in pain. He was ashamed to be their son. When his mother called out to him for help Lucas knew better. If he turned around and went back with them he knew he would be chased and get beaten up.

Jin and his family and his pack showed him what love and kindness was. The only reason when the grown ups chased him was for fun they were playing. And when they caught him they were gentle.

Even Lin-san and Madoka and Naru's parents were kind to him. Although he could do without the baths that Madoka gives him. He can wash himself. Lucas shivered at the thought.

For once in his life he felt that he was loved by humans and werewolves. And he loves them in return.

_**Sorry for the wait.**_

_**Lucas is Olivier's love interest. He has a little crush on her. Which you will see in the next chapter.**_

_**Please R&R.**_

_**Thank you. **_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**This is the third last chapter of 'The White Wolf'.**_

* * *

_**Enjoy.**_

Olivier who is thirteen years old was running with Lucas through the woods of Olivier's grandfather's pack's territory.

Olivier and Lucas were best friends. They thought of each other as brother and sister. They would call each other bro and sis. They always know each other is thinking. Almost like twins. People call them the terrible twins.

When Olivier and Lucas reached the spot where they met they tackled and rolled and rolled until they reached the river. They stopped to drink. _Well, well, well, if it isn't my little brother._ Lucas's head snapped up, so did Olivier's.

_Julius!_ Lucas growled.

_Now now, is that how you treat family?_

_After the way they treated me? Yes I do._

Julius, eighteen years old. Ran off when he was sixteen. Wolf form he is a dark brown almost back. Human form he has blonde hair and blue eyes. A real ladies man. Never mated with the ladies he went out with.

_Who is this?_ Julius turned his attention to Olivier. Lucas blocked his view of Olivier. _Don't tell me brother, you have mated. You are only thirteen years old._

_Olivier is like a sister to me._ _Her family have been treating me with love and kindness. All our parents did was use me as a moving target._

It looked like Julius frowned. _I'm sorry little brother._

_Sorry about what?_

_How they treated you. I should have taken you with me. When I was your age they did the same thing to me._

Before Lucas could reply Naru, Mai and Gene came jumping out of the bushes growling, showing off their canines.

Julius flattened his ears, bowed his and took three steps back. The black male wolves were twice huge. Their muscles were showing. Julius heard a bark coming from the white wolf and the silver wolf raced over to her.

Lucas stood next to the other black male and they turned and left.

The other big black male turned to the two females and nudged them. He licked the white wolf's muzzle and then he licked the silver wolf's cheek.

When Olivier and Mai left Naru turned to the intruder. _Who are you? _Naru growled.

_I am Julius, Lucas's older brother._ Julius replied.

_Why are you here?_

_I was searching for my brother. My parents told me that he was dead. I could smell their lies so I started to search for him. And now I that I found him I want to take him home with me._

_But he is loved here. He has a family who loves him. Lucas and my daughter are best friends. My wife's pack love him._

_Your wife was the white wolf? _Julius had to ask.

Naru nodded. _And the silver wolf is my daughter. And the other black wolf is my twin brother._

_You also said your wife's pack are an alpha?_

_No I'm not. My wife's father is. Why do you want to know?_

_I'm kind of in a pickle with my old pack and I'm dead if I'm by myself._

_Daddy, take him to grandpa._ Olivier had snuck up behind her father making both males jump.

Naru turned to Olivier. _Olivier, why aren't you with your mother?_

Olivier ignored his question. _I believe him dad._ Julius's eyes widened with surprise. This silver wolf believes him. No one had believed him in anything he says. No one has believed him his entire life.

But this little wolf had believed him.

_Alright, I'll take you to the alpha, but if you make one false move the pack will be on you. Because your pack is my pack's enemy._

Julius nodded and followed the father and daughter. His eyes never left the little wolf. He knew that she is meant to be his. His mate. She looked over her shoulder at him and he winked at her. And by the expression on here face she sensed it to.

When they reached her grandfather's house. Olivier parked happily for her grandparents. Her grandmother answered looked down to see a silver wolf sitting on the welcome mat waging her tail. "Olivier, Noll come on in and your friend to. Honey Olivier and Noll are here and they have a friend with them."

As soon as Jin came down the stairs Olivier raced up to him and knocked in down off his feet. Jin laughed, "hey baby girl. Okay let me up." Jin had to push Olivier off.

Julius remembers this man. He is the alpha of the fearless pack and the strongest in these woods. He bowed his head in respect when Jin looked over at him after Naru finished explaining Julius's story. _Olivier believes him._ Naru added.

"You want to take Lucas home with you?" Jin asked Julius who nodded in reply. _But from what I heard, he is loved here._ Jin sent him. "He is." _Then I can't separate him from you guys. I also came __in search for protection from my old pack. I am strong but not against ten wolves.._ Julius was stopped by a hand. "Very well I will inform Lucas foster parents that you are coming. Although if you put one toe out of line I will rip your throat I imagine that you want to spend some time with your brother. Go now" Jin dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Olivier gave her grandparents a kiss on the cheek. Jin smiled and ruffled the fur on her head and shook Naru's paw then Julius's.

When they got home Olivier ran in to her brother's room to play. Naru went in to his room changed forms got dressed and got out some of his old cloths and went down stairs. He draped them over Julius's back. "The bathroom is just down the hall to the left and your brother is probably in the room where Olivier went in."

Julius nodded his thanks and went in to the bathroom to change. Then he found Lucas playing with two boys and a girl. It must be Olivier. Her long black hair and her blue eyes. She looked up at him when he entered the room.

"These are my brothers Saul and Jac, they are identical twins like my father and Uncle Gene." She said.

Julius smiled at her and sat down on the floor between Lucas and Olivier. As he sat down one of the twins, he didn't know which one, went up to him and showed him a blue car. "Do you want to play?" The boy asked. Julius smiled and said in a friendly voice, "okay." The other twin handed him the remote for the car and they raced around the track. After three rounds they each won around. Julius let them win.

After playing for what felt like forever, a voice called out, "dinner is here." "Coming mum." Olivier replied.

They all went down to see KFC on the table. Olivier, Lucas, Saul and Jac sat down at the table, Julius stood in the dining room unsure what to do. Then Olivier's mother handed him a plate with a smile, "have a seat next to Lucas." Julius smiled back and nodded his head, "thank you ma'am." He sat down between Olivier and Lucas again. Olivier topped his plate up with chicken, chips, potato and gravy, peas. She smiled at him, "there is plenty there, don't worry." Julius smiled in returned.

They ate and laughed and soon Julius was welcomed in to the family. Olivier found him funny and cute. Lucas grew fond of his brother all in one night.

Naru watched Julius talk to Olivier. Julius felt like something had stabbed him in the neck. He turned to see Olivier's father giving him a death glare that made him shiver in fright. He pulled away from Olivier but still talked to her.

Later that night Lucas led the way to his foster home. Where Julius was welcomed with open arms.

Julius laid on the bed thinking about the thirteen year old girl. _When she is old enough I will court her._ He thought. But for now he will get to know Lucas more.

That's what the plan was from the beginning to get to know his little brother. And from what Lucas told him their parents where pure evil. Terrorising Olivier and her loving family. Julius felt sick in the stomach knowing that he shared the same blood with these people. _They better stay with their pack or I will come after them._ Julius growled.

He had only spent a few hours with this family and he had the sudden urge to protect them. Especially Olivier.

_**Is love in the air for Olivier?**_

_**I know she is only thirteen. But maybe there with love in the air for Olivier when she is older.**_

_**There is only three chapters left in this story.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**This chapter is the second last chapter in this story.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

It was the full moon and Lin was sitting with Gene and Naru who were in their wolf form watching Olivier, Lucas, Jac, Saul and Julius play fight. But Lin was watching his god daughter. Thinking how much she has grown.

She has just turned eighteen and ready to leave home and find a mate. That's what Mai's brother said. And Naru's response was over his dead body.

Naru has done a wonderful job protecting his daughter and son and his wife. But it's Olivier's time to leave home. She has found a home not far from her parent's house. She lives with Lucas.

Lin also noticed that Julius has just started to court her. Naru and Mai have noticed it to. In the five years that Julius has been in the pack he has fought his parents and won and is now the alpha of his old pack. Naru and Mai couldn't help but grin when Scar and his mate and their followers hung their heads in shame. But there is a problem. Julius's and Lucas's mother is still the alpha female. She could challenge Olivier if Olivier accepts Julius as his mate and there is nothing Naru and Mai can do but watch.

Olivier and Julius separated from their siblings drifted away for some privacy. They laid down behind some bushes. _Have you given any thought to becoming my mate? _He asked her.

Olivier nodded her head then began to lick behind his ear. Julius closed his eyes in pleasure. But then his eyes burst open when he heard the growl of his mother. Olivier heard it too. Her head and ears popped up. She looked around and saw the familiar female crotched down low snarling at her. Olivier knew what she must do if she wants to be the alpha female. Fight the red female.

Julius watched his mother circling his new mate. Olivier snarled and growled fearlessly.

Naru, Mai, Gene and Lin heard the growl and raced to her. They saw the red female and Olivier circling each other. Teeth bared. Then the red female leaped towards her and Olivier leaped out of the way and charged and head butted the red female in the ribs knocking her off her feet. The red female was about to get up but Olivier wouldn't let her. Olivier went for the neck and gently put some pressure on the bite. The red female groaned in pain. _Do you surrender? _Olivier asked her.

The female nodded repeatedly. Olivier let her go and stood next to Julius and growled, ordering the female to leave.

Jin and his pack was watching the fight. It was a little fight but it was enough to declare Olivier the alpha female. Julius's pack was watching from a distance.

Slowly the females showed themselves to Olivier and rolled on to their backs, ears flat and they tilted their heads up offering their necks to Olivier. It was over the silver wolf is the alpha female. Olivier looked around at her new pack and spotted her grandfather's pack with her grandfather at the front. She ran over to him. And bowed her head.

Jin grinned proudly at his granddaughter then licked her forehead. _We can join forces to protect our packs. _He sent her. Olivier nodded.

Naru watched his daughter with pride. He wanted his daughter to be his little girl forever. But as Mai told him time and time again that you can't stop her from living her life. And she was right. Naru opened his eyes to find his daughter standing in front of him. _I will always need you dad._ She said to him. Naru rubbed his cheek with hers. _And I will always be there._ He replied. He then took a step back and said, _your mate is waiting for you._

Olivier went over to her mother who licked her face. _You will always be my little girl._ Mai said. Olivier licked her cheek in reply. She then ran to Julius and they howled. Soon their pack and Jin and his pack, Naru, Mai and Gene joined in.

Julius and Olivier laid side by side curled up together after mating. They both agreed that they are not ready for pups. They just want to enjoy each other's company. Olivier laid her head on her paws while Julius licks her behind her ears.

Mean while Naru and Mai were also curled up together after mating. Licking each other, reinforcing their bond.

Jac and Saul were asleep. They fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

Lin and Madoka cuddled up in bed with their daughter.

The next day Olivier and Julius made it to their house. Lucas greeted them. They got changed and went to find the pack so they can arrange a hunt.

That night Julius and Olivier waited for the pack. They invited Jin's pack as well as Mai and Naru and Gene.

With Julius, Olivier, Jin, Naru and Mai in the front the two packs they ran and hunted and played. The two packs became one. With four alphas and over thirty pack members with pregnant females, the pack was getting bigger and stronger.

Even with a new mate Olivier found time to spend time with her family. She ran with her father and her brothers and her best friend almost every morning for a bit of exercise and go back to Julius.

One night Julius was patrolling the edge of his territory not far from where he was Julius could see Jin doing the same.

Olivier was looking after her brothers while Naru and Lin took their wives out for dinner making up for talking and joking about their wives behind their backs. Both men were in the dog house and slept on the couch which wasn't very comfortable.

Olivier played with Saul and Jacob, pillow fighting. The boys are getting stronger. They were half way through the game when something hit Olivier on the back. Olivier turned to see Julius right behind her.

Olivier turned on him. They played for hours. It had just gone ten o'clock when Mai and Naru came home arm in arm. The boys gave their parents and sister a hug then went to bed.

Mai gave Olivier and Julius a hug and a kiss good night then went upstairs to bed. Naru went in to the kitchen for a glass of water. Olivier followed him. "So are you still in the dog house?" She asked him. Naru gave her a slight grin then kissed her cheek shook Julius's hand, "Good night." He said as he went up the stairs and in to the bedroom that he shared with Mai.

Olivier turned to Julius and said "I'll take that as a no then." Julius laughed. They went home and went straight to sleep.

Naru curled around Mai and asked in a whisper in her ear, "am I forgiven?"

Mai smiled and turned and caught his kiss. "For now." She replied against his lips.

Lin was asleep with his wife's head over his bare chest.

All is forgiven. For now.

_**Two more chapters to.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter. I wasn't so sure about it. **_

_**Please let me know what you thought about the chapter.**_

_**Please R&R.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**This chapter will be mostly on our favourite couple. Naru and Mai. Including the gang.**_

* * *

_**Enjoy.**_

Naru sat at his desk in his office going over old case files when Mai knocked on the door and said, "Naru, client." "I'll be right out."

Naru put the file he was reading down and exited his office and into the main office. Lin came out with his laptop and Mai went in to the kitchen to make tea.

A minute later she came out with a tray and four hot mugs. "Here you go." She said with a polite smile. The man smiled at her and said as he reached for the mug she handed him, "thank you."

"Yaishou-san, can you tell me why you believe you house is haunted?" Naru said, picking up his mug.

"Well these figures appeared in my daughter's bedroom, they attacked her and her brother and my wife. They would appear then attack then vanish in to thin air. I want to know who they are and why are they doing this." The man paused to take a deep breath.

Naru tapped his pen against his mouth in thought. "We'll come with you right now." He said.

"You will?" Yaishou-san asked with pure shock.

Mai and Lin looked at him with shock as well. "We will?" Mai asked.

Naru nodded. "I too have a family and I don't want to think about a spirit attacking them."

"You have a family?" Yaishou-san asked.

Naru nodded. "Mai, is my wife and we have three children, two boys and a girl."

"How old are they?"

"Our daughter is eighteen, our twin boys are twelve."

"Everyone in SPR have families." Mai said. Lin nodded.

"Get your family and take them to a hotel. SPR will cover the room. We will be there in a hour or two."

Yaishou-san nodded and stood up, shook their hands, gave Mai his address and directions to get there and left the office.

"I'll give everyone a call." Mai said and went to her desk. She called everyone, then called her father and asked him if he could look after the boys.

Soon everyone was at the haunted house. The picked a room for the cameras and took temperatures of each room. Every room in the house except the base (library) was cold. Then Mai and Masako went through the house.

When they came back Naru asked, "anything?"

"Hatred, pain, anger, sadness, betrayal, hurt, death." Mai mumbled, shivering as she hid her face in her husband's chest. Naru wrapped his arms around her and turned to Masako.

"There are so many spirits there. Too many to count. Some are friendly some are not. I suggest we help them out first then the unfriendly spirits." Masako said.

Naru nodded. "Where are the friendly spirits?" He asked.

"In the living room. They are scared of the mean spirits."

Naru nodded again then turned to John who nodded. He was about to leave when Mai said, "let me."

John nodded and followed Mai to the door when Naru called out, "be careful Mai." Mai smiled and nodded then left.

Naru watched the priest and his wife walk in to the living room through the monitors. Naru turned the volume up.

"Is there any one willing or wants to talk to me?" Mai called out to what seems like a normal room.

There was nothing but silence.

"Listen, we only want to help you. We won't harm you." Mai called out again. Nothing happened for a long time. But then a little girl appeared. She had brown hair and green eyes. She looked like she was only six or seven years old.

Mai smiled a friendly smile and said in a whisper, "hello, my name is Mai, what's your name?"

"Sakura" the girl replied in a whisper.

"How old are you?"

"Seven. Have you seen my mummy and daddy?"

Mai shook her head so did John when the ghost girl looked at him. The girl started to cry.

"I'm sorry, maybe they are looking for you as well."

That cheered the girl up a little.

"I'm sorry for asking you this, it might bring back some bad memories that you might not want to remember. Do you remember how you died?" Mai asked in a gentle voice.

"The house caught fire. And I couldn't get out and..." The girl couldn't continue. Mai nodded her head. "I understand."

Naru turned to Lin. "Can you any information on fired back in the late eighteen hundreds?"

Lin nodded and went to his computer. A few minutes later he found what he was looking for. "A family died in a fire in eighteen thirty. It was deliberately lit. The people or person wasn't caught. Although there was another body in the fire. There was a mother, a father, a daughter and a another body who the police at that time thought that the other body was a another family member. Mai, ask the girl if she had a uncle or an older brother or cousin."

Mai nodded, "Sakura, do you remember if you have a older brother or a Uncle, or a cousin?"

Sakura frowned in thought then shook her head. "I have to find my mummy and daddy."

"We will help you look." John said with a bright smile. The girl smiled and then vanished. Mai and John went up stairs to the main bedroom.

Mai looked around. "Naru, the parents are here but they are trapped. I can help them."

"No Mai."

"Naru, I can do this just trust me."

Naru sighed. If he argued with her he might end up sleeping on the couch.

"Brown-san, watch her like a hawk." Naru ordered the priest who nodded.

Mai walked towards the the parents of Sakura. "Where is our daughter?" the man asked when they looked at her.

"In the living room. We are here to help you find her and help you move in to the light." John replied.

The woman must've seen the white collar because she went right up to John. "Help us please. There are mean people here they intend to do harm to every one and everything."

"I will set them on their way but first we have to get you to your daughter."

Then a gush of cold air ran through the room. The woman gasped, "they are here." She whispered.

"Go to the living room we hold them off. Can you get to the living room?" Mai said standing up

The parents nodded and vanished. The mean spirits came at them. They looked like they had torn cloaks on. And when they got closer. Mai and John saw that they had no faces. They were demons. John pulled out a cross out from his coat then a bible.

"Heavenly father, send these demons back to where they belong. Send them to the friary pits of hell where they belong. Send them to the devil for punishment Now!" John threw holy water at the demons who stopped and hissed as they tugged on their cloak like thing.

"Go, stop terrorising these spirits and the living. God commands you to leave this place and never return."

The demons didn't put up mush of a fight. They flew down a corridor and down in to the basement. Ayako and Bou-san raced down there and destroyed the portal.

The main bedroom was back to it's normal temperature. Mai and John smiled at each other then they remembered the little family. They ran back down in to the living room just in time to see the family go in to the light.

The little girl stopped, turned around and smiled and waved at Mai and John who waved back. Then when the family went in to the light many others followed.

Mai closed her eyes at the happiness she felt. It was pure happiness and relief. The light itself was beautiful and bright. It feels good to help the lost souls. Mai thought.

Mai and John went back to the base. Mai sat down next to her husband who pulled her in to a hug. He kissed the side of her of her head and murmured in her hair, "I'm so proud of you" Mai smiled in his shoulder.

"We still have the remaining spirits." Masako said.

"I'll go and take care of them." Ayako said standing up. Bou-san stood up to. "You do the bottom half and I'll do the top half." For once they agreed on something.

"Good work Brown-san." Naru turned to the priest.

After about half an hour Ayako and Bou-san came back and Masako went to see if they succeeded. She came back and nodded her head. "Okay everyone, start packing." Naru said as he was about to get up.

Mai shook her head, "It's not that simple." she whispered as she stood up and went over to the monitor that had the image of the kitchen. The stove was lit on high.

"Oh shit." Bou-san muttered as he and Lin bolted in to the kitchen to put out the fire. It took them almost ten minutes to control it.

"The man who set the fire that killed Sakura and her parents is here. He enjoys setting fires by the looks of it." Mai and Masako looked around the kitchen and in the right hand corner was the ghost of the fire bug.

Mai took a step towards the ghost. "Do you like fire?" She asked him. The ghost only smiled at her when she mentioned the word fire.

"Why did you set this house and this stove on fire?"

"Because." The voice cold.

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"Well I'm afraid that isn't good enough. A man and his wife and daughter died because of you." Mai yelled at the ghost. "You killed them."

The ghost looked at her with regret and sadness. "I didn't mean to kill them. I was only trying to make a camp fire. But before I knew it the fire was out of control. I raced in to the house to warn the owners but I found them and their daughter on the ground. They were already dead, the smoke got to them. I tried, I-" The ghost was interrupted by a bright light.

John smiled at the man, "God understands."

The man smiled as he walked in to the light.

Naru was leaning against the kitchen bench tapping his pen against his mouth in thought. "How would a fire spread so fast?"

"Wind?" Bou-san shrugged. Lin shook his head. "According to this, the wind was travelling north and the house is facing south and the camp fire was lit right behind the house. So it couldn't have been the wind."

"A spirit?" Masako guessed. She can't see or sense anything.

"A second person?" Bou-san's turn to guess.

Mai was staring at a corner. "No more like a demon." Everyone stared at her. Mai pointed to the corner. A black hooded figure stood there watching. Then it went up the stairs. Mai ran after it.

"MAI NO!" Naru yelled.

Half way down the hallway Mai stripped her cloths and started to change. Soon the white wolf stood there.

Mai padded her way through the rooms and found the demon in a little girl's bedroom. Mai growled a threatening growl the demon held out his arms then flew out the window. Another portal was found and destroyed.

Ayako frowned down at Mai who was still in her wolf form. "Why did the demon run away from Mai?" She asked.

Gene smiled at her. "It has said that some people believed the the white wolf was sent from the heavens to guard the living from the devil. Isn't that right John?"

John nodded. "That's correct. I believe that Mai did come from the heavens. She is a beautiful in her wolf form and Human form."

Mai wagged her tail at him.

"Are you hitting on my sister in law?" Gene teased him.

"No of course not." John blushed.

"Everyone start packing the equipment. We have a long drive ahead. Lin, call the owners and let them know that it is safe to come home."

When the owners arrived back and Naru explained everything.

Soon everyone in their cars. Ready for the three hour drive home.

_**Only one more chapter left.**_

_**I am deeply sorry if this chapter was to boring. Oh I also made up about the thing about the **__**white wolf.**_

_**Please R&R.**_


	30. Chapter 30 The end

_**Hello everyone. *Crying***_

_**This is the last chapter.**_

* * *

_**Enjoy**_

Julius was the happiest werewolf in the world. He has a mate, a pack of his own and just now he found out that he going to be a father. His girlfriend had just found out. But now they have to tell her family. Julius is not looking forward to her father's reaction.

Olivier arranged for her grandfather, her uncle, her brothers, her mother and father to dinner. Right now she is cooking the dinner. He watched her from the door way with a grin. He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her stomach. "It will be a girl." Julius said in confidence.

Olivier smiled. "It could be a boy."

"I want a girl who is like her mother. Stubborn to the bone, tough, and beautiful like you."

"I would love a boy. Like you."

"I would love both."

Olivier shrugged, "Maybe. Twins run in my family. My twin brothers and my dad in his twin brother."

Then the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Julius gave her a kiss and went to answer the door. Jin came in to the kitchen and gave his granddaughter a big hug. "Hello baby girl."

Olivier put the wooden spoon down and hugged him tightly, "Hey grandpa."

"What can I do to help?" Jin asked as they pulled apart. Olivier smiled and took something out of her bag. "First you can sit down."

Jin sat down. "Then look at this." Olivier handed him a small picture. Jin looked at it. "What is it?" He asked when he couldn't see what it is. Julius leaned over his shoulder and pointed, "that here is a head."

Jin looked at the picture then at Olivier who smiled and whispered, "I'm three weeks pregnant. We just found out today."

Jin jumped in to the air and swung Olivier in to the air. "Oh honey, I'm so proud of you." He said swinging her around once more. "Grandpa, I'm already dizzy enough as it is and your not helping." Olivier laughed.

"Sorry honey, I'm just so excited." Jin apologised as the door bell rang off.

Julius was laughing as he answered the door. Mai and Naru, Saul and Jac stood there. "What's so funny?" Saul asked. "Your sister and your grandfather." Julius replied through laughter as opened the door wider to let them in.

When they went in to the living room they saw Jin sitting on an arm chair. Mai went up to him and hugged him from behind. "Hey dad." He whispered in his ear. Jin smiled and turned his head to kiss her cheek. "Hello honey, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good dad, how about you?" Mai asked in return.

"Couldn't be any more better." He replied with a big grin.

Naru shook his father in-law's hand. As Mai went to help Olivier in the kitchen.

They men were in the living room talking about nothing in particular when a scream irrupted in the kitchen and the man ran in to fin Mai squeezing her only daughter to death. When Mai saw Naru she turned on him. "Olivier has some wonderful news. Go on honey." She said the last part to Olivier.

"Dad, Saul, Jac, I'm pregnant."

The men's eyes widen. Naru saw the frightened look on Olivier's face. He knew that she was scared that he might rip the unborn child's father to shreds. He did feel like doing that, but he was more excited for the young couple.

Naru went up to his daughter and her mate and said, "congratulations."

Apparently everyone was hold their breaths because he heard them let out the breath. He turned and frowned. "What? I'm not going to tear him to pieces."

Olivier laughed then said, "let's eat."

Julius set the roast chicken then the roast potatoes and pumpkin and onion then the gravy and green veggies. Olivier served the drinks.

They ate, chattered. Mai and Olivier were discussing names. "We're kind of hoping that it might be twins. I mean, Dad and Uncle Gene, Saul and Jac. It runs in the family. We are hoping for a girl and a boy."

Gene and Naru both shrugged and said, "it could happen."

For another two hours every one had a good time. When Mai and Naru got up to leave Saul an Jac asked them and their sister if they could stay the night. Mai looked at Olivier and Julius. Who nodded. Olivier can spend some time with her brothers.

When everyone left Saul and Jac sat on the couch next their sister. "Can you feel the baby kick yet?" Jac asked.

"Not yet, not for a while yet."

"Names?" Saul asked.

"Well, if the baby is a girl or a boy or both, the names are going to be Meacko and GJ after your Uncle." Julius replied.

"Okay, now how about some movies with popcorn, and lots of fatty food?" Olivier clapped her hands and then rubbed them together as she stood up. The twins yelled with glee. "Mum and dad said to me that you two have been doing well in school so they let me spoil you. Mum told me that you guys got all A in your tests last week. You two really have dad's brains."

"Mum isn't dumb."

"No, she's not. She is the smartest woman I know."

Soon they were laughing to the movies. They watched movies all night.

Mai and Naru were trying to get over the fact that they are going to be grand parents. Their daughter is only eighteen, but she is a werewolf. And to secure their position as alphas they need to produce pups. And when their pup is fully grown they will take over as alpha. Jacob told them that.

Jacob didn't want to fight his father. But when Jin can't fight to protect the pack Jacob will take over. But Jin is a very healthy man for his age.

Jacob went over to his niece's house and the door was answered by his nephews. They were so happy about being uncles in less then nine months.

Olivier came out of the laundry and hugged her uncle. "Uncle Jacob, what are surprise."

"Your mother told me the news. I just had to come over and congratulate you and Julius. Do you know the gender?"

"Not yet. We are hoping for a girl and a boy."

Jacob and Olivier chattered for a long time. When the phone rang. The ID showed up dad. "Hey dad, what's up?"

"We have a new case, can Saul and Jac stay with you?" Came a reply.

"I love having my brothers here, of course they can stay." Olivier replied.

"Thank you baby girl. We will be home as quick as we can. Love you baby."

"Love you too dad."

When they hung up Olivier went in to the play room where the twins were playing the computer. "Mum and dad are on a case so you guys are stuck here." Olivier said in the door way.

"Okay." The twins said at the same time not bothering to look away from the screen. "After dinner, do you want to go for a run just you and me?"

"Cool. After dinner?"

"After dinner."

A few days later Mai and Naru and the gang closed the case. When they got home they went up to their room and fell on to the bed and fell asleep. Trying to get rid of three demons was tiring. Mai called and asked if Olivier could keep the boys an extra day and night. Olivier agreed.

The next night Mai and Naru went to get the twins. Olivier answered the door with the biggest smile on her face. "Mum dad, we found out the gender of the baby."

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Mai asked over eager.

"Both. A girl and a boy. We found out about an hour ago."

Mai squealed with joy and hugged Olivier while Naru shook Julius hand. Then they changed. Naru swung his daughter gently in the air.

That night Mai and Naru laid in bed, panting like they had just run a marathon. Their bodies were sweaty.

"I'll never get enough of this." Naru panted as he ran his fingers up and down Mai's back.

Mai laughed. "Neither will I." Her hand rubbed his sweaty chest.

"I love you." Naru pressed her closer to his chest.

I love you too."

Naru grinned like a newly wed before he kissed his wife but then he pulled away and started to change forms. Soon a black wolf stood on the bed.

Mai grinned as she got his idea. Mai changed in to her white wolf and then she jumped out the window.

When Naru jumped out the window he saw the most beautiful sight. The white wolf. Whom he had raised since she was a pup.

Now she is his mate, wife and the mother of his children and the love of his life.

As she stood there under the moon light waiting for him to catch up, she really looked a wolf from the heavens.

Mai is the white wolf.

_**There you are. The end of chapter 30 and the last of the white wolf.**_

_**I was so sad when I wrote the last word. This story is one of my favourites I've written.**_

_**Please R&R.**_


End file.
